Oh My Goddess!
by Naru-chan
Summary: HIATUS.When the third goddess Skuld gets trapped at Hogwarts she must enter as a foreign magic student, she must continue her lessons of controlling her own powers, learn new magic, and keep her identity a secret! Skuld centered. Hermione and Draco only H
1. Sespended and Enrolled

Goddesses and Magic don't mix  
  
  
  
Skuld: This is gonna be strange....  
  
Genki-chan: Is not!  
  
Urd: I dunna know...I kinda agree with Skuld on this one..  
  
Genki-chan: Trader!  
  
Belldandy: I think it will be quit well.  
  
Genki-chan: Bell you're the best! *hugs belldandy* ahem! Anywas this is   
a Harry Potter/Oh My Goddess crossover. I know I know strange..but lets  
see.  
  
  
  
~**~  
Congrats~! You've Been Excepted!  
  
  
" Oh no! NO NOT DOWN THERE!" screamed Skuld. What started as a  
prank on her older sister Urd has now turned into a disaster. She had  
dropped a bottle of Urd's famous 'pills' into what looked like a sink, but   
it fanished. " Oh great Urd is gonna kill me." An idea then struck Skulds   
mind she smirked," How hard could it be. Just go down to earth and get it  
back, simple." she said to herself.  
  
Skuld then transported through a bowl of water that Urd had in her room.  
But to Skulds surprise she ended up in a very strange place. She saw a boy  
with fiery red hair, and another with glasses and black/brown hair. " Umm...,"  
was all she said. She then said the first thing that came to her head," Hehe...  
sorry for the strange entrance. I'm the goddess Skuld. And I'm here...to  
grant your hearts desire!" she knew that that was impossible since she didn't  
really have any of her powers yet, and she wasn't a member of the Goddess  
Helpline like her other sister Belldandy.  
  
Ron was completely shocked," How did you-you come out of that glass of water?!"  
" It's my way of teleporting." she answered comeley. " I-I think we better  
ask Professor Dumbledore about this..." said Harry." Come on," he grabbed  
Skuld had and dragged her out of the room. " Hey! Let go!," Skuld wiggled her  
hand to get loose after about a minute she did." Sheesh. I'll go. Just don't  
pull. That hurt," she gradled her wrist.  
  
As Skuld, Harry, and Ron walked towards Dumbledores office, Skuld was looking  
around," This place...is so old.," she said. Skuld then noticed a lot of students were  
looking at her strangely. " WHAT ARE YOU GOGGLING AT?!" she screamed  
at then. They all then quickly averted their gaze somewhere else. Harry  
and Ron looked at the very angry goddess, she was now stomping instead  
of walking. She then saw the two boys staring at her," WHAT?!" she yelled.  
Skuld then looked at her clothes. They were quiet different from everyone  
else's." Oops...sorry..." she then began walking normally again.  
  
They then finally reached Professor Dumbledores office. Harry opened the  
door first. Professor Dumbledore greeted Harry and Ron," Hello Mr. Potter-  
oh! And who is this?" he asked. He looked at Skuld whom was looking around  
Dumbledores office. " huh? What did you say?" she asked. " I said. And whom are  
you miss?" he asked again. " Oh? Me? I am the goddess second class limited  
Skuld. Younger sister of Belldandy and Urd.Mechanics extrodinare" she introduced   
her self slightly bowing putting her right hand on the middle of her chest.  
  
Professor Dumbledor blinked," Goddess?...." he then coughed," I will have  
to look into this. But for now...I guess she should enroll in the school." he  
said. Skuld was shocked," N-no! I can go home watch!" she then disagreed  
into the puddle of water that was on the floor. A minute...then two...then three  
went by. All of the men were shocked at the girl that went into the puddle.  
When suddenly an explosion came.  
  
Skuld blasted of the water in a jolt unconscious. " Wh-what happened?!" screamed  
Ron frightened." I don't know." replied Harry. Skuld then woke up slowly," HUh?  
why am I....?" she then noticed some writing on the floor. " ' The goddess  
second class limited Skuld has been suspended from Heaven for leaving without  
reason until further noticed?!!' NOOO!" she cried.  
  
" I guess she will be enrolling then." Professor Dumbledore said. Skuld then  
looked up," Since I have no choice....so...what is this place anywas. Is it   
some sort of school?" she asked. " Well yes. This is Hogwarts School Of  
Magic and Wizardary." said Dumbledore. " So you learn magic? COOL! Then  
that means I get a head start on my powers!" she cheered. " But Professor.  
What house will she be in?" asked Harry.  
  
" I believe Ms. Changs room has an extra bed. So we shall put her in  
Ravenclaw," she replied to Harry." Okay." replied Skuld. " I'm sure I can find  
it bye bye!" she then dissapeared into the puddle again.  
  
" She said she was a goddess? How can that be?" asked Harry. " Yeah.  
And what about the traveling through water thing?" said Ron. " We will  
figure it out later. Now you two should be heading back, it's almost time for  
lights out." Dumbledore told Harry and Ron. The two boys then left back to  
their house.  
  
  
~#~  
  
  
  
  
Genki-chan: So? So? What do you think???  
  
Urd: Pretty good.  
  
Genki-chan: yah! This calls for a celebration! Ice cream and cake  
for everyone!  
  
Skuld: YIPEE!!! * starts eating ice cream*  
  
Genki-chan: *stuffing face with cake* bai....*gulp* bai! 


	2. Forgien Magic Student

Forgien Magic Student  
  
  
Urd: That's an original word.  
  
Genki-chan: I like it.  
  
Belldandy: So Skuld is attending a magic school? But  
she doesn't have her powers yet.  
  
Genki-chan: I know. *grins* I can't wait to introduce  
Noble Scarlet!  
  
Belldandy: But Skuld has no control over Noble Scarlet.  
  
Urd: *intrested* Cool! Noble Scarlet is gonna cause some  
comosion at Hogwarts!  
  
  
Genki-chan: On with the chapter!  
  
  
~*~  
  
Skuld was sitting on her newly made bed watching her  
new roommate Cho Chang get ready for breakfast. " So.  
Do I follow you to every class?" she asked. " No. I have  
diffrent classes than you since I'm one year higher." Cho  
explained to her. " Okay. Then how am I supposed to  
know what classes I have?" Skuld asked. Cho sat down  
on her bed and began to brush her hair," Just ask some of  
the other Ravenclaws. Oh. And by the way you're gonna  
need a uniform. I love you clothes and all Skuld, but you  
need a uniform." Cho said looking at Skulds blue and  
white flashy outfit.  
  
Skuld looked down at her clothes she then sighed,"  
Fine." she then clasped her hands together as to pray. A  
blue hue covered her and her clothes instantly changed  
into a female Ravenclaw uniforms. " Hows this?" she  
asked. Skuld was quite glad that her powers were  
starting to come in, and she could use them more.  
  
Cho was shocked. " How did she...do that? She must be  
some foreign student" thought Cho. A letter was sent  
with Skuld explaining that she was a ' Forgien Magic  
Student', and had come to Hogwarts with her family. "  
Well we better go." she told Skuld and they then headed  
off to the Great Hall.  
  
  
Skuld was amazed when they entered the Great Hall.  
" It's   
so pretty..." she said to herself.  
  
" And what do we have here?" said a voice behind her."  
Another Ravenclaw? I haven't seen you around." Skuld  
then turned around to see a boy with blond hair around  
her age and two other larger boys at his side." And who  
might you be?" the blond boy asked.   
  
" I'm the godd-," Skuld mentally hit herself. " I-I'm   
Skuld. A Forgien Magic Student. I just transferred here."  
she almost blabbed that she was goddess!  
  
" And I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. A Slytherin." he  
introduced himeself. Skuld looked at Draco. She  
wondered why he was even talking to her if they weren't  
even in the same house. She felt wierd around him and  
decided to leave." Bye." she said over hr shoulder, and  
then sat at the Ravenclaw table next to Cho.  
  
Skuld tapped Cho's shoulder," Cho..who's that?" she  
pointed to Draco sitting down at the Slytherin table. "  
Oh. That's Draco Malfoy he's kinda a bully. Especially to  
Harry. He's the same year as you so you'll have some  
classes with him." Cho told her. ' If he thinks he can pick  
on me he better think again! No one messes with a  
goddess!' Skuld yelled in her mind. When breakfast was  
over she followed some other students to her first class.  
Potions. ( A/N: I don't know every class. Gomen nasai  
would someone please review all of the classes most  
apprectiated!)  
  
Skuld found Harry and Ron with another girl. They  
motioned for her to sit with them. She sat next to the  
unknown girl who would soon be her rival.  
  
" Hello. I'm Hermione Granger." she introduced  
herself. " I'm Skuld....," Skuld couldn't think of a last  
name, but one then suddenly came to her head and she  
reluctently used it," Mori-Morisato! Skuld Morisato."  
Suddenly the whole room went quiet as Professor Snape  
walked in in a slow drowly manner.  
  
" Today class," he began slowly." We will be learning  
how to make sedatives." he eyed the class." I suggest you  
don't use them of eachother." he send rather meanly.  
  
" Here are your lists," their lists of ingredients  
magically flew infront of them. Skuld was shocked. When  
she read the ingredients she raised her hand. Snape eyed  
her strangely," Yes....?" she was new and he did not  
know her name. " Skuld Morisato." she cringed at the  
name again. " Yes. Miss. Moristo what is it?" he asked  
dryly. " Wouldn't you add lavender and sweet pea to the  
potion also?" she asked. Hermione eyed her, even she  
didn't know that!  
  
  
  
" I do not know what school you came from, but  
lavender and sweet pea added makes and aphrodisiac  
not a sedative. And it works much slower." he gave her a  
very strange look as in ' don't make stupid jokes again' as  
the class giggled.   
  
Skuld blushed. Thinking how stupid Urd was for telling  
her that. I hope they have a mechanics class. When Skuld  
was done with her potion, which rather fast she showed  
Professor Snape. Hers was the first to work! Sending a  
frog strait to sleep without any side effects! Hermione  
glared at her she was still working on hers.  
  
  
  
In the middle of Skuld next class she was called back to  
Snapes class immediately.   
  
Snape yelled at her infront of his class. " Do you think  
that this some sort of joke? What did you add?!" he  
yelled. Skuld turned around, well rather jumped around  
when a splash of water landed on her. There was a  
whirlpool of water shooting out form one of the  
cauldrons which was where she was at his last class.  
  
" I-I didn't do anything!" she replied. " Don't lie! 50  
points from Ravenclaw and detention for you!" Skuld  
sulingly walked away. When she walked out the door she  
couldn't swarn she saw something very familiar flash by.  
She shook it off though. She then continued with her day.  
  
She would try and figure it out at her detention that  
night.  
  
  
~**~  
  
  
  
  
  
Genki-chan: SOOO???!! please R+R!  
  
Urd: I don't like that Snape guy at all!  
  
Belldandy: He is rather mean...  
  
Genki-chan: I know. Well T.T.F.N!  
  
  
  
Preview: What was that around the corner?! Oh no!  
Rumors are going around that Skuld is a trouble maker!  
But who is the real one? Is it Draco? Find out in the next  
chapter: A Winged Ghost. 


	3. A Winged Ghost

A Winged Ghost  
  
  
Belldandy: Sounds scary!  
  
Urd: Nah........Hey! This is the perfect chase to get  
Bell and Keichii closer together!  
  
Everyone: *sigh*  
  
Skuld: OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!  
  
Urd: Give it up kid.  
  
Skuld: Never! I hate you forever Keichii Morisato!  
  
Genki-chan: *sigh* on with the story....  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Skuld sighed annoyingly as she mopped. It was night  
time and she was scrubbing the floors in the girls  
bathroom. Since her evil potions teacher blamed her  
for something she didn't even do! Now Skuld really  
wanted all of her powers so she could-. Something  
zoomed by Skuld.  
  
" What in the heavens?" she screamed. Another  
voice squealed," Who's there?!" Skuld reluctantly  
turned around. To her goddess shock( A.N/ Can't put  
mortal shock cuz she's a goddess after all!) there was a  
see through girl right behind her. Nearly Headless  
Nick had already scared her half to death earlier that  
day. So she did what any scared girl would do. Run away  
screaming.  
  
Skuld bumped into or rather knocked over Argus  
Filch. He screeched at the young goddess," What are  
you doing up?!" Skuld stubbled over her words," I......I  
got detention and ....ghost.......there was a ghost in the  
girls bathroom!" she told him. Instead of understanding  
the thirteen year olds predicament he scolded her,"  
Snape sent a note into the bathroom. You were soposed  
to be gone and hour ago!"   
  
Skuld was shocked. " I...I didn't get an owl any kind  
of no-" but Mr. Filch cut her off." You must be the  
prankster that soaked Mrs. Norris!." she yelled at her.  
He had found Mrs. Norris soaked to the bone in cold  
icy water. The poor cat was meowing and shivering like  
a baby." But I didn't! I was in the bathroom I promise!"  
Skuld of course was telling the truth. As any common  
person should know, goddess cannot lie.  
  
" We'll just see what Professor Dumbledore has to  
say about you little pranks. I heard what you did in Mr.  
Snape's potion class." and with that Argus Filch walked  
off. Leaving the poor goddess all by herself in the  
dark.   
  
Skuld quickly ran back to the Ravenclaw house. She  
couldn't believe that Mr. Filch had blamed her for that!  
And she didn't even know she was soposed to leave. She  
never got an notice of that.   
  
As Skuld opened her door she heard a faint giggle  
behind her. She quickly turned around. All she was  
were what she thought were faint colored wings. Skuld  
shivered and shook her head. " It must be the  
Ravenclaw ghost. I haven't seen that one yet.." she  
whispered to herself. She then closed the door and  
went to bed. Hoping that tomorrow would be a better  
day.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Unfortunately for Skuld she was dead wrong. It  
seemed that not just Mrs. Norris had been pranked,  
but students had lost clothes and shoes,and books  
were missing from students! And they all turned to the  
new forgien magic student as the culprit. Skuld tried to  
fight off the rude comments, but there were to many.  
She finally skipped her fifth period Charms and hid in  
the girls bathroom.  
  
Skuld stared at herself in the mirror. How could  
they all think it was her? Even Cho, whom claimed not  
to believe was avoiding her. Skuld sighed," I think I'll  
settle living with Keichii after all of this....." Skuld  
could have never imagined herself saying this,but by  
what was going on she couldn't help it. Even if the wimp  
did want to take away her beloved sister Belldandy.  
She was better off being there than in this weirdo  
school. And the worst thing for her was was that she  
couldn't even work on Banpei and any othe inventions of  
hers. And worse of all Skuld didn't have any idea of who  
the real prankster was." I've seen the prankster," said  
a voice behind her. Skuld knew who it was, it was the  
same voice from the other night. She took a deep  
breath and closed her eyes.   
  
Moaning Mrytle was behind her. Skuld slowly  
opened one eyes, and then the other. Mrytle repeated  
her frase," I saw the prankster." Skuld's eys widened  
with joy," You did?! Where!?! Who was it?!" she eagerly  
asked. Myrtle was taken back by her aggressiveness,"  
Well...um...she had wings.....and she looked li...like a  
ghost..." she stuttered. Skuld pondered for a moment."  
A winged ghost?........."  
  
  
Something behind Skuld giggled. Skuld spoke as she  
thought deeply with her eyes closed," Myrtle I'm trying  
to think here...." she said. " That wasn't me." said  
Myrtle. Skuld slowly turned around and came face to  
face with Noble Scarlet. Her eyes widened," I should  
have known it was you!" she cried. Noble Scarlet just  
giggled and disappeared. " Hey! Come back here!" she  
screamed. She growled and ran out of the bath room.  
  
Unfortunatly she ran into Hermione coming out of  
class with Ron and Harry. " Watch where you're going!"  
yelled Hermione. Skuld was in the middle of saying  
sorry when Hermione said this. She glared at  
Hermione," I was trying to say sorry you...you BAKA!"  
she screamed. Unfortunatly Skuld flung her hand at  
the smart Gryfindor girl and on her face was a large  
bold print of Idiot on her forehead. Hermione quickly  
ran to the hospital wing.  
  
Harry and Ron were shocked at what Skuld had  
done to their friend. She really was a goddess or had  
very advanced magical powers. They were also shocked  
because behind her was a very buetiful girl with wings  
smiling mischivosly at Skulds work.  
  
Skuld turned around," Noble Scarlet!" she yelled at  
her angel. Noble Scarlet just smiled warmly and  
dissapeared.  
  
*~Epiloge to this episode~*  
  
  
Hermione's face was cleared by Skuld. Skuld  
explained to Dumbledore about her michevious angel.  
But 100 points were taken from Ravenclaw for what  
she did to Hermione. Her reputation as a prankster  
soon faded, and everone now thinks that Noble Scarlet  
is just another ghost in the Ravenclaw house that has  
taken a special liking to Skuld.  
  
  
  
Belldandy: Happy ending!  
  
Urd: Noble Scarlet a ghost!? Ha! Theses peeps are  
dumb!  
  
Genki-chan: Well what do you think they would do if  
they found out that she was Skuld's angel??  
  
Urd: ........  
  
Belldandy: .......   
  
Genki-chan: Ha! Told ya!....well till next time!   
Hona!  
  
  
  
Next episode: It's now winter time. Skuld has been at  
Hogwarts for almost 5 months now. But what's this?!  
Belldandy?! Urd?! Keichii?! They have all come to take  
Skuld home. But now Skuld has started to make friends  
and like Hogwarts. So what will she do? Go or stay?  
Find out in: Welcome Sis! 


	4. Family Visit

Welcome Sis!  
  
  
Urd: Finally an appearance!  
  
Belldandy: I can't wait to see what will happen!  
  
Genki-chan: Will Skuldy-chan go or stay? Find out now!  
  
Skuld: Don't call me Skuldy-chan!  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Skuld sighed as she watched the girls in her  
house giggle and talk ankshisly about going home  
for the holidays.  
  
" I can't wait to try my mum's cookies! She  
sends them to me but they are much better out of  
the oven!" one girl whom Skuld now knew as  
Hannah. She was a very smart girl that loved bake  
things. The girl next to her replied," I can't wait to  
see my grandmother! She makes the best cake I've  
ever tasted!" she licked her lips and started off  
dreamily. That girl was Madison. An average girl  
who was a first year.  
  
Skuld sighed and sunk into her big red chair  
deeper. She was going to have to stay at Hogwarts  
for winter break. She sniffled. She missed  
Belldandy's cakes and cookies.  
  
  
A girl about one year older than Skuld came up  
behind her and leaned on the top of the chair. "  
Hey! Why so glum? Aren't you going home?" it was  
Cho Chang. Skuld and her had become very good  
friends ever since Skuld came to Hogwarts. The  
goddess shook her head," Nope." " Awwwwww!  
That's to bad. But at least Harry will have someone  
here with him Winter Break." said Cho trying to  
make her friend feel better.  
  
Skuld 'Morisato' just sighed. She hated having  
her last name Morisato. It hurt just to think of  
Keichii. Now not just out of hate, but out of missing  
him and her sisters. She wondered what they were  
doing.  
  
~~Morisato Residence:  
  
It has been five months since the youngest of the  
Morisato household has been missing. Skuld was no  
where to be found. Belldandy, Megumi, Urd, Keichii  
and even all the members of the Nekomi Tech. Auto  
Club helped! But still the 13 year-old had vanished.   
  
Urd had tried using a finding spell, but it just  
blew up in her face. Literally! It took a month to get  
the smoke smell out of the temple!  
  
Belldandy as usual tried to look on the  
bright side of things, but she still missed her little  
sister. And sometimes Keichii could here her crying  
in her room. He would comfort his love and tell her  
that they would find the goddess, but he had no  
idea if that would really come true. They had  
absolutely no clues as to where Skuld was.  
  
Strangely enough it seemed to be Keichii who  
was most effected by the disappearance of Skuld. It  
took him much longer to work at the Auto Club than  
usual not just because Skuldl wasn't there to help,  
but out of stress that they had no clues as to where  
she was. But out of hope he still always checked his  
bike every morning to make sure it wasn't  
'upgraded' by Skuld or rigged. He sometimes even  
checked Skulds room to see if she would just  
magically reappear one day, but nothing.  
  
  
The only real memory of Skuld left in the whole  
house besides her room was Banpei. Benpei still  
potrolled along the house as the 'Mara Guard'. But  
it was still not the same to not here explosions and  
screaming of Skuld trying to upgrade different  
types of Banpei's.  
  
Belldandy sighed as she stirred the cake batter.  
Urd then walked in," Hey Bell." she said to her  
sister," making cake again?" Belldandy nodded,"  
Yes I am." the goddess replied. As Belldandy was  
stirring the cake something odd happened. An owl  
appeared at the window infront of the sink! It  
tapped it's small beak five times against the glass  
window to get the two goddesses attention.   
  
" Hm? What's that?" asked Urd. Looking at the  
owl with what looked like a letter in it's beak.  
Belldandy then looked," Oh my!" she gasped,"  
Maybe it is a letter from Skuld!" she immediately  
opened the window and took the letter from the  
birds mouth. When she did the owl then flew off.  
When Belldandy skimmed the letter she gasped and  
dropped it. The goddess first class then dropped  
down and cried," Skuld! Skuld is at a school Urd!  
She's safe! Oh dear Lord she is safe!" cried  
Belldandy.  
  
Keichii hearing the comotion of the two  
goddesses came into the room. When he saw  
Belldandy on the floor crying her quickly ran to her  
side," Bell? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he  
frantically asked his beloved placing a hand on her  
shoulder. Belldandy clutched onto Keichii's shirt  
and began to cry covering it in tears. "  
B-Belldandy?" she asked one more time full of  
concern for the goddess.   
  
Keichii turned his head to Urd. She just shrugged  
her shoulders not knowing either. Urd the came up  
to Belldandy as well," What do you mean sis?" she  
asked. Belldandy then pulled away from Keichii  
smiling. She then read the letter aloud.  
  
Dear guardians of Skuld Morisato,  
We are pleased to inform you that Skuld  
has been doing very well in her studies for her first  
starting as a third year at Hogwarts School Of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. But it is now winter time  
as you may know and students are aloud to go  
home for Christmas and other holidays. You may  
come and pick up Skuld or as most students do, go  
on the train and be picked up at the station. If you  
do not show on the assigned day; December 9  
Skuld will stay at Hogwarts with all the other  
students who stay at school for the holidays. Thank  
you!  
  
- Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster  
  
  
" I wonder how she got there?" pondered Urd."  
Who cares! We know where she is, and now we can  
get her back!" Keichii smiled. " OKAY!" they all  
agreed.  
  
  
~Back at Hogwarts:  
  
Skuld had fallen asleep. She was dreaming of a  
humongous ice-cream cone, when she was  
awakened by an owl pecking on her head. "  
Ow....what was that for huh?" she asked rubbing  
her head. She owl just dropped a note in her lap  
and flew off. Skuld watched the bird fly away. She  
never really liked the owls. She read the note aloud  
since everyone was gone by then.  
  
" It's from Professor Dumbledore.....Skuld I  
need you imediatly in my office. You're.....family is  
here?" she said oddly at the last sentence in the  
note. " But my family is..........." she then gasped  
and ran out of the Ravenclaw tower.  
  
" I can't believe it no way!" she said to herself  
as she ran down the hallway to the Professor's  
office. But it was true. When she opened his door  
she saw Keichii, Urd, and Belldandy talking to Prof.  
Dumbledore.  
  
" S-Sis!" exclaimed Skuld. She hugged  
Belldandy. " Skuld!" cried Belldandy," Oh I'm so  
happy to see you again!" Belldandy hugged her  
sisters as a few tears escaped her eyes. Skuld soon  
pulled away," But...how did you know I was here? I  
sent messages, but no replies..." Belldandy  
answered," Prof. Dumbledore explained to us that  
you had forgotten to tell the owl where to go.  
Therefore it got lost and none of your messages  
reached us." Skuld mentally hit herself in the head.  
She could never figure out the owl message  
sending system. She laughed nervously,"  
G-gomen..." she said." It's quite all right."  
Belldandy told her sister." The Proffessor told us  
what happened, Skuld." said Urd.  
  
" Since your family has come Ms. Morisato you  
are free to leave." said Proffessor Dumbledore.  
Skuld looked at Prof. Dumbledore. Her sisters and  
Keichii were here! She could now go home and  
leave this place. She was soposed to be happy! But  
she wasn't. She spoke to her headmaster," I-I  
would like to stay sir. " she then turned to  
Belldandy, Urd, and Keichii," If it's all right with  
you?" she asked. Belldandy nodded," As long as  
you are happy sis." she said. Skuld smiled," Thank  
you Belldandy." Skuld's eyes then gleamed evilly as  
she cracked her knuckles," Anywas...I wanna show  
that Draco Malfoy up again," she remembered one  
day after a rainstorm she was out in the courtyard  
talking to some of her friends, and Draco started to  
make fun from one of their earlier classes together  
when she had made a stupid reply. She or rather  
Noble Scarlet had pushed him into the mud. Even if  
Draco had pulled her into the mud pit as well and  
then had gotten into a huge fight of yelling and  
throwing mud. Even though they had both gotten  
detention and 80 points each taken from their  
houses, Skuld still smiled everytime she remember  
Draco Malfoy's face when he was drenched from  
head to toe in mud.  
  
" So Skuld will come back home when the  
school year is over?" asked Keichii. " Yes." replied  
Prof. Dumbledore," And you may pick her up  
or.....Skuld may go home on her own." Dumbledore  
smiled at Skuld. He had gotten some complaints  
from teachers because Skuld had traveled through  
water so she would not be late for classes and  
caused a big comotion in class.  
  
Belldandy, Urd, and Keichii then left. Through  
the mirror of course. Well...at least Keichii and  
Belldandy Urd had to take the train back to where  
she could find a T.V to go home in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Genki-chan: Like? I personally liked the part  
about Skuld and Draco in the mud fight. I could just  
imagine with Skuld's temper her doing that.  
  
Belldandy: So she didn't go home. Oh well.  
  
Genki-cha: Well tell us what you think! I was  
thinking about making this the final chapter in  
Skuld's Hogwarts Adventures. Well..... R+R! Bies! 


	5. Blushes and Mud Part 1

Mini Goddess Talk  
  
Naru-chan: New name! new chapter!  
  
Belldandy: I liked the old name....  
  
Urd: I think Naru-chan is kewl!  
  
Naru-chan: Arigatou Urdy-chan.  
  
Urd: *forms an energy ball* WHAT!?!!  
  
Naru: *sweatdrop* hehehe....Urd?  
  
Urd: *calms down* k.  
  
Naru-chan: *slowly steps away from Urd* o-on with the  
story.......  
  
Blushes and Mud.......  
  
  
~*~  
  
It was lunch time at Hogwarts. And Skuld was no where  
to be found. Cho sat down, Skuld was usually waiting for  
her in the sear right next to hers. " Where is Skuld?" she  
asked. Hannah who was the same year as her giggled a  
reply. When some of the other third years heard that Cho  
did not know where her friend was they began to giggle  
as well. " What? What is it?" she asked. Hannah gigglely  
spoke," Y-you didn't hear?" she giggled. Cho shook her  
head 'no'. " She's in the bathroom." a boy burst out  
laughing causing some of the other houses to look at him  
wondering what was going on at the Ravenclaw table. "  
What's so funny?" Cho asked again. She was getting  
annoyed she was not getting the full story she concluded  
to herself. She looked at Hannah again. Hannah noticed  
Cho really didn't know so she explained to her what  
happened in the last class.  
  
" Well in our last class Herbology. We had the  
Slytherins......and...... Skuld unfortunately sits infront of  
Draco Malfoy......and well we were learning about some  
slimy and icky poisonous plant.....what was it called  
again???," she thought for a moment," Oh whatever I  
don't remember...anywas Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle  
spilled a whole jar of the slime on Skuld, claiming it was  
an accident!," she then stopped giggling," So then Skuld  
stood up and poured dirt all over his head! Then they  
started yelling and screaming at each other! Prof. Sprout  
sent them out of the room. But it was already lunch time  
when she did. So....." but she was cut off by a large bang  
sound.  
  
I the entrance of the Great Hall was a very mad Skuld  
'Morisato' and a very angry Draco Malfoy on the ground.  
" What was that for?!" he yelled. Skuld just walked past  
him to her table, oh! and of course not forgetting to step  
on his hand in the process.  
  
She sat next to Cho," Hello." she said. She had washed  
her hair anyone could tell, for it was still damp and pulled  
back into pigtails." Are you okay?" asked Cho. " Of  
course!" replied Skuld. And she began to eat her lunch.  
She ate quiet a lot because she had overslept she was still  
not used to waking up early for class.  
  
" What's with you and Draco?"asked Cho. Cho could  
see Skuld eye twitch when she mentioned his name. "  
Nothing. Okay? Can we stick please stick to a different  
subject?" she said rather annoyed. " What IS it with you  
two anywas?" asked Hannah. " Nothing!" Skuld half  
yelled. " By the way you two have been fighting this past  
week, I'd say you two like each other." said a girl named  
Florence. " WHAT?!" she screamed/ blushed almost  
choking on her food. " There is no way in all of the  
Heaven that I could ever like that THING!" she pointed to  
Draco whom was behind her sitting at the Slytherin table.  
She then grabbed her bag and stomped off to the library.  
  
Skuld entered the library practically no one was there  
except for Hermione and some other students who  
studied at lunch. She sat down at table and pulled out a  
notebook and began to write. She had a very.....strange/  
evil gleamed to her eyes as she wrote.  
  
Banpei Upgrade: Draco Torturing system  
  
Skuld Bombs  
Tsunami mechanism Hey! I can do it! I am a  
goddess after all!*  
Hammer  
Bombs  
Tell Mara that Belldandy is in teh Slytherin house  
and she blows it up. * HAHAHAHAHA!*  
  
  
Skuld could not finish her........list of 'things'  
because the bell rang. She quickly left the library avoiding  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Unfortunatly for Skuld avoiding Hermione did no  
good because she had her for her next class. Care For  
Magical Creatures.  
  
Harry and Ron waved 'hi' to Skuld as she  
approached Hagrid cabin. Skuld actually liked Care For  
Magical Creatures class because she finally got outside for  
a while. Skuld still being in a semi-bad mood decided to  
pick on Hermione since she didn't have the Slytherins for  
anymore classes.  
  
She winked behind her to Hermione who was  
hurrying to class. Hermione stopped in her tracks she was  
confused at what the wink was for. She just grumbled and  
slowed her pace," I'll figure you out Skuld Morisato " she  
said to herself. But she then found out what the alleged  
wink was for and really wanted to find out who or what  
Skuld really was and expose her.  
  
Skuld approached Harry and Ron. Now this is not  
what upset the Gryfindor girl, but how. " Hey guys!  
Haven't seen you two that much lately." she went in the  
middle of the two boys and put one arm around Harry  
and the other around Ron. Skuld giggled," I guess that's  
the trouble with being in diffrent houses, ne?" she stopped  
for a minute and turned around to see very mad  
Hermione death glaring the goddess second class. Skuld  
just smiled sweetly." I was actually wondering you two  
could tell me what Quiditch is...hehe...I'm not from  
around here so....could ya?" she asked letting go off the  
boys and looking at them with puppy dog eyes. "  
Pleeease???" she pleaded." O-ok..." they both said. Skuld  
cheered," Yah! Okay.....I'll meet at the Quiditch field at  
practice, k?" she then skipped away to her Ravenclaw  
friends. Hannah and Felicity.  
  
Class went by quiet well. Except for Hermione's  
glaring at Skuld. When walking to her next class Charms  
with the Hufflepuffs Hermione approached her. " What  
were you doing?" she asked. "Huh?" was Skuld reply. She  
told Felicity and Hannah she would meet them later and  
went to talk with Hermione on her way to class. " What  
were you talking about with Ron and Harry that you had  
to get to close?" she repeated. " Oh that!" Skuld giggled,"  
Just bein' fun. If your soooo worried all I did was ask  
them to explain to me what Quiditch was at the practice  
today." she said." Harry is the Gryfindor seeker and...."  
Hermione began," And the Ravenclaw seeker is Cho I  
know that. Cho is my roommate all she ever talks about is  
that and I never understand so that's why I asked them.  
K? So don't get all jelous okay?" she then skipped the  
other way to Charms.  
  
" Jelous? Ha!" Hermione laughed herself as she  
entered her next class. But blushed as she remembered the  
anger she felt just because Skuld was talking to Ron. And  
it was true that is annoyed her a lot of when Skuld first  
came and how Ron used to talk about her all the time. It  
had ceased now but......  
  
  
As Skuld walked into Charms class she bumped into  
someone. Skuld cringed as she heard the voice say," Well,  
well, well................."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
..........Part 1~!!!  
  
Naru-chan: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! Evil aren't  
I? Sooo who was it that Skuld bumped into??  
  
Belldandy: I hope he's handsome! I hope Skuld's dream  
of having a wonderful love like mine will come true!  
  
Urd:................................  
  
Naru-chan: Where's Urd?  
  
Belldandy: Giving Gan-chan another love fortune.  
  
Gan-chan: HELPPP!!!! *has a CD over his head  
  
Urd: You said someone that loves to get wound up  
in music!  
  
Bell+Naru: *sigh*.... 


	6. Blushes and Mud Part 2

Naru-chan: Okay. Part 2 finally up. Sorry for the delay.  
  
Urd: I'm gonna do Draco's fortune next!  
  
Naru-chan: I don't even think Draco deserves that Urd.  
  
Urd: Hey!   
  
Naru: It's true.  
  
Urd: Is not! Let me do yours! I'll show you!  
  
Naru-chan: *runs away* no thanks! Bies!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Poor, poor Skuld. He had already trashed her morning  
and now he was going too trash the rest of her day! She  
really wanted to go home now that he came into her life!  
  
Yep. You-know-who Draco Malfoy. Skuld growled  
lightly wishing that he would fanish into thin air. She then  
coughed and looked up hoping that he had changed his  
ways with the goddess.  
  
" Stalking me now Mori?" he laughed slightly to  
himself crouching down to help Skuld get her books.  
Skuld's eyebrow twitched she was trying very VERY hard  
not to thrashed the Malfoy heir. But she was quiet  
surprised when he handed her her Charms book.  
  
" Don't call me 'Mori', Draco." Skuld said dryly. All  
she wanted to do was get into Charms. Then something  
startled Skuld. She then clung to Draco's chest scared. He  
was very startled at what his 'enemy' did, a blush touched  
his pale cheeks.  
  
  
" Wha-what's that?!" she said very frightened. She  
didn't remember hearing that sound after all of her time  
on earth.  
  
" It's thunder." Draco shook of the fuzzy feeling he  
was getting from the Goddess Of The Future. " Now  
would you please let go of my Ravenclaw I'm gonna be  
late." he said rather sourly, or at least as much as he could.  
  
Thunder! That's what it was, Skuld remembered  
Keichii mentioning it to her one day during a rain storm,  
but that must have been when she locked herself in her  
room for month with sound proof walls. She had been  
working on one of her best Banpei upgrades ever. Skuld  
then noticed where she was. She immediately let go." Let  
go of me baka!" she yelled as she jumped up.  
  
" You grabbed ME!" yelled back Draco. After a  
minute of death glaring Skuld went into her class to  
apologize for being late blushing. As Draco left for his  
next class.  
  
When she sat down with Felicity and Hannah,  
Hannah started to giggle lightly. " What?" whispered  
Skuld.  
" We heard you." Felicity whispered. A blush crept  
Skuld's cheeks.   
" Huh?" she replied.   
" You and Draco. We heard you two yelling.  
Sheesh." said Hannah.  
"Yeah. It's like you're a bickering married couple."  
Felicity added.   
Skuld blushed again." You've got to be kidding?!  
Draco Malfoy? Ha!" Skuld then turned back to the lesson.  
  
  
After Defense Against The Dark Arts class, which  
Skuld found interesting and therefore ignored her friends  
annoying comments about Draco Malfoy.  
  
*~Quiditch Practice*~  
  
Skuld skipped merrily to the Quiditch field. She was  
finally starting to have a good. She hummed a peppy tune  
to herself. She then saw Ron waving to her. She  
approached the red head." Hello!" she said happily.  
  
" You seem happier than before." said Ron. Skuld did  
seemed a lot happier than the last time he saw her. He  
thought she was going to kill Draco. Not that he would  
have minded though...  
  
" Of course! I am now offically Malfoy free till  
dinner! Yippee~!" she cheered. She was then stopped in  
her enjoyment by a snikker....an awe to familiar one at  
that. Skuld turn around growling.  
  
" What are you doing?! Following me now, Draco!?"  
she yelled at the boy. She was just starting to happily  
enjoy her 'Draco Free' time. Skuld then felt something on  
her head. " Huh?" she looked up as another droplet from  
the heavens plopped on her forehead.  
  
" Well there goes practice." said a familiar voice  
walking up. It was Harry.   
  
" Awwwww!" whined Skuld. She was really looking  
forward to watching.  
  
" It's okay, Skuld. You can watch next time. And I'll  
tell you everything you need to know." said Ron trying to  
make her feel better.   
  
Draco just huffed and walked away. Skuld, whom  
was crying on Harry's shoulder looked up and saw this. "  
Oh no you don't......" she said and picked up a rock and  
threw it. BAM! It landed on Draco's head. Skuld just  
turned around and whistled. When she noticed he was  
looking at her she turned around," What? Starring at my  
butt now Malfoy?" she eyed him. Draco just stomped off  
yelling " You idiot!" behind his shoulder. Skuld just stuck  
her tongue out behind his back. " Nyah Nyah!"  
  
She then turned to Ron and Harry." Gomen about  
that. Well, I guess we should head back." she said as the  
rain began to sprinkle down. She ran back to the  
Ravenclaw house.  
  
She closed the door to her room shaking off the water  
in her black hair." Two washes in one day? Wow! I'm  
impressed Skuld!" said Cho sarcastically.  
  
" Shut up Cho!" yelled Skuld. " My day was finally  
getting good...and now it's raining!" she whined." Well..at  
least I got away from Draco at the Quiditch field. I wonder  
why he was there anywas..." she pondered.  
  
" He's the Slytherin catcher" stated Cho whom was  
reading.   
  
Skuld was shocked. " Yo-you're kiddin' right? Draco  
Malfoy???"  
  
Cho shook her head still reading. " Nope. He is."  
  
Skuld sunk her head into her red pillow. A muffled,"  
Noooo!! Why do the Heavens hate me?!!" was ruffly  
heard. " Cho...." she said flipping over.  
  
" Yes?" Cho asked looking up from her book.  
  
" I'm not going to dinner.....bring me back something if  
you can. Okay?" she asked her friend.  
  
Cho sympathized for her friend. Her day HAD been  
pretty bad. She needed to think for a little while. She  
smiled gently. " Alright." she replied to her friends plee.  
  
" Arigatou....." said Skuld sleepily. She then drifted off  
into a DRACO FREE sleep.   
  
  
  
Naru-chan: Okay!  
  
Belldandy: But we're still not done yet.  
  
Urd: Sheesh! How long is this gonna take? Don't you  
have to write the Hermione and Skuld one too?  
  
Naru-chan: SHHH! I know I know!.....well...anywas I  
hope you all enjoyed this one.Unfortunatly I'm heading  
into writers block so the next chapter might be even later  
than this one. Gomen nasai.... 


	7. Blushes and Mud Part 3

Adventures Of the Mini-Talkshow  
  
Naru-chan: Long time no see, ne?  
  
Urd: Help her out guys! Send Naru-chan some idea's  
pleez!  
  
Belldandy: Yes, she really likes this this story...demo she  
needs a little help.  
  
Naru-chan: H-Hey! I can do it on my own! I'm not  
incapable! Sheesh!  
  
Skuld: Can we get on with the chapter now?  
  
Naru-chan: Un.  
  
~*~  
  
Skuld woke up to the sound of hard rain on her  
window. When she looked outside she noticed that it was  
almost dusk, and children were outside with umbrellas  
hovering over their heads. It looked like a heard of aliens  
had invaded the school.  
  
Skuld looked at her purple alarm clock. " It's only  
5:00. I guess I could go for a walk ta clear my mind....."  
she then got a sly smirk on her face," and some other  
ideas......." she was hoping to get somemoe idea for her newest  
Banpei.She then reached her arm under Cho Chang's bed  
and felt around for a while. Pulling out numerous things  
like books, pictures, candy and papers, until she finally  
pulled out what she was looking for. Cho's red umbrella.  
  
She opened her door and walked down to the  
common room. As she hopped off the last step she saw  
Cho studying. She walked up to her friend and asked if  
she could use her umbrella while she took a walk. Cho  
just simply replied "yes" without looking up from her  
studies.  
  
Skuld left the Ravenclaw house. As she walked  
outside she opened the umbrella unfolding its pretty  
bright red color.  
  
Skuld walked around aimlessly for a while, watching  
the droplets of water fall off the edge of the umbrella. She  
thought to herself as she walked.  
  
' What am I gonna do? I wonder if I should try and  
leave......I miss onee-sama. And....... that Malfoy........GRRRR! If  
I had all of my powers I'd...I'd....I don't know what I'd do!  
There are waaay to many things I would do.' the days  
consisting with the young Malfoy brewed in her mind. '  
Dumbs pervert. I don't know HOW those girls can EVER  
like HIM! He's...: conceded, snobby,  
stuck-up,self-obsorbed, snooty...' Oh! The Goddess Of The  
Future's list could go on forever! But she was stopped in  
mid thought by a person.  
  
" Gomen ne." she said as she backed away  
apologizing. " I wasn't paying attention. And I-" she was  
cut off by the persons voice.  
  
" It's all right Ms. Morisato. I can tell that you have a  
lot on your mind. And by what has been going on today,  
I'm sure you do." it was ( I totally forgot! Gomen ne!) , the Ravenclaw  
house head master.  
  
" Thank you very much " (Naru-chan:Please tell me the name.)   
said Skuld slight rose color creeping onto her cheeks.  
  
" I know it's hard, but at least try to get along with  
Mr. Malfoy. Our house need those points."( Naru-chan:*sweatdrop*)   
said as she walked away.  
  
Skuld waited till her house leader was out of site  
before she through a fit. " ARG! I HATE THIS!...if...if it  
wasn't for those house points...I'd ...I'd..." a sudden  
punishment came to her mind as she looked at her shoes  
now covered in gooey mud. She picked at a handful of the  
sloppy substance. " When I get my full license I'm gonna  
turn that jerk into a mud puddle!" she then threw the mud  
not caring where it would land. She was so full of anger  
and...confusion.( Naru-chan: *wink* )  
  
" Damn it, Mori watch where your throwing!" yelled  
an all to familiar voice. He wiped some of the mud from his robe.  
  
Skuld just glared in the person direction. " HA! You  
of all people deserved it Malfoy!" she yelled sticking out  
her tongue.  
  
Draco dumbly pretended he had been fatally hurt. "  
Oh! Skuld you hurt me! I'm so sad...." he smirked. " And  
now your future will be shamed."  
  
  
Skuld's eye twitched. She was VERY annoyed.  
Especially with HER domain being the future. She  
growled. " I'll show you your future Draco Malfoy!" she  
screamed as she dropped her umbrella. Scooped up a  
huge handful of mud and threw it right in the middle of  
his face.   
  
" OHOHOHOHO!" she laughed evily.   
  
" Very funny Morisato..........very." he said evilly as he  
wiped the mud from his face. He then threw a wad of  
mud in Skuld's face!  
  
" You.....you..." Skuld's anger was rapidly rising. She  
began to run towards Draco intending to physically imply  
pain with her fist. Demo, she slipped. She slid in the mud  
pit right into Draco Malfoy.  
  
" Get of me!" she screamed. "  
  
" You get of me!" he yelled back. Skuld then felt  
something awfully like a hand touch her butt.  
  
She glared at Draco through her mud covered hair  
and face. " HENTAI!!" she screamed blushing. Using her  
power and printed ' PERVERT' on his face.  
  
" I didn't touch you! Shut up! You're hurting my  
ears!" he yelled cramming mud into her mouth. Skuld  
spat out the mud. " Gross!" she yelled tackling him. This  
time intending to do what she had wanted before.  
  
Skuld punched him in the face. She was quiet proud  
of this, but was not expecting one back in the eye. "  
OW!"she cried.  
  
She pushed him away and threw more mud at him. A  
mud fight appeared. The two students not caring about  
the others watching shocked, and some cheering.  
Slytherins, Ravenclaws and all other students outside.  
  
In the middle of the two catching their breath two  
Prefects came and pulled them away from eachother.  
When Skuld subsided her fit she looked at Draco. His  
nose was bleeding and he was drenched in mud from  
head to toe. ' He even looks kawai covered in mud......' she  
mentally thought. She then blushed at what her mind had  
just said. She shook it off. " Sona...I could never..." she  
whispered spitting of some mud. The two prefects carried  
them back to their houses and to report their fight.  
  
~Cho Chang and Skuld 'Morisato's room~  
  
Skuld towel dried her hair as she sat on her bed in  
her orange satin and yellow outlined Chinese style  
pajamas. Cho had given them to her when Skuld had first  
came and had nothing to sleep in.  
  
" I can't believe you did that! I mean no one would  
ever do that to Draco Malfoy. His dads to important."  
gasped Cho.  
  
Skuld scoffed. " He deserved it BELIEVE ME. That  
hentai."  
  
" We got 170 points taken away for it though. " said  
Cho slightly sad.  
  
Skuld waved her hand in a 'don't worry' kinda way.  
" We'll get em' back. Trust me."  
  
" You're probably right. But ya know Slytherins are  
gonna be even harder to beat at Quititch now."  
  
" So? We'll beat em'! I'm absolutely sure of it!"  
Skuld said. ' Especially with a goddess and her angel of  
the Ravenclaw's side' she mentally smiled.  
  
" Well G'night." said Cho climbing into bed.  
  
" Goodnight......" said Skuld as looked at her black eye  
in the mirror. She sighed. " Great...." she rolled her eyes.  
She then smiled at Draco's face covered in mud and how  
his touch gave her chills when he tackled her in their fight.  
  
Skuld turned off the light and flopped onto her bed  
hugging an extra pillow giggling into.   
  
" Baka no Draco-kun......" she said as she drifted  
off into sleep.  
  
~* Draco's Room Slytherin House *~  
  
Draco Malfoy had just gotten out of the shower and was drying off  
his face. He then loooked into his mirror seeing something odd. He then grew   
with shock. " What the hell is this?!! Morisato!!"  
  
PERVERT!  
  
  
  
  
~* Fin *~  
  
  
  
Naru-chan: Finally!  
  
Urd: HOW COULD U?! SKULD AND HIM?!!  
  
Naru-chan: hehehe........I didn't actually make anything  
BIG happen. Skuld's intitled to have crushes.  
  
Urd: Humph! She's my sister.  
  
Belldandy: I'm happy for Skuld.  
  
Urd: Trader!! Gan-chan you agree with me? Ne? ne????  
  
Gan-chan:* gasping over Urd's strangling Ha...hai?  
  
Urd: Good.  
  
Belldandy and Naru: *sweatdrop* 


	8. Books and Angels Part 1

Naru: Welcome back! This is a side special of Oh! My Goddess!  
  
Belldandy: Yep! It's the Adventure Of The Mini Goddess!   
  
Urd: And now here's an insider note on: A Goddess and A Book.  
  
Naru: If you don't get it go back to the first chapter. Where I  
talked about Skuld and Hermione not going to get along. Well  
here's the story peeps!  
  
~*~  
  
Skuld fumed as she stomped up the steps of the Ravenclaw  
house to her room. " I'll show her! I can't believe her UURG!" she  
slammed her door closed. Making some students downstairs in  
the common room jump.  
  
Skuld flopped on her bed. " Hermione Granger! I'll show her!"  
she yelled.   
  
~ Flashback to Earlier In History Of Magic Class ~  
  
Skuld happily skipped to her next class. She sat down next too  
Hannah and Felicity as she usually did for most of her classes.  
  
" Okay class....todays lesson is on wishes. How they are made,  
who they come from, and why. Does anyone know of any creatures that  
grant wishes?" she asked.  
  
It was a simple question and many children called out answers.  
  
"Troll"  
"Goblins"  
"Geenies"  
"Spirits"  
"Goddesses"  
  
When the word 'Goddess' was brought up Hermione decided to  
state her opinion on the topic. Bad move. Was all Skuld was thinking as  
her right eyes twitched at Hermiones long response, but since Skuld shut  
off most of it we'll tell you what she heard.  
  
" Gods and Goddesses don't exist. They are just hybrid fairies,  
they have no more powers than a pixi. So they couldn't grant wishes,  
unless it was for something small like a bit of money or food."  
  
Skuld had her hands in fists all during her 'proof'. When she was  
finally finished Skulds anger exploded. " Goddesses DO exist  
Hermione! Gods as well! The only FALSE about them is that they all  
live in one place, Yggdrasil."  
  
Hermione just waved her hand as if to brush her entire  
explanation aside," Even if they did exist they would never live in  
Yggdrasil. Norse mythology was based upon by Vikings. They were to  
dumb to know what they were creating. All they cared about was war  
and fighting.  
  
Skuld was even more mad now! She was named after the original  
goddess, Skuld. SHE had taken over her domain of the future. Belldandy  
had taken over for Verthdandi goddess of the present. The only reason  
her name was slightly different was because Verthdandi had been called  
'Belldandy' by one of her clients who was from Japan and couldn't say  
Verthdandi, and so the name stuck throughout the ages.  
  
" GODS AND GODDESS DO EXIST HERMIONE  
GRANGER! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE PROOF YOU NEED!  
I'M......." Skuld then relized what she was doing. Dumbledore had told  
her not to reveal herself, fore it could cause to many problems. Skuld got  
up from her seat and walk to the door.   
  
" May I be excused?" she asked. She left before Mr. Binns could  
answer her though.  
  
He coughed and then returned to his lesson. " It has not been  
proven 'yes' or 'no' that Gods and Goddesses exist. But since we are on  
the topic and the name. Lets begin with them. There are three main Norn  
Goddess Verthdandi whom controls the present, Urd the past, and Skuld,  
future."  
  
As Mr. Binns dragged on about the origin of how Gods and  
Goddesses came to be in Mythology Hermione gasped as she put a hand  
over her mouth. " Skuld........I forgot. But....why would she care so  
much." she laid her head down on he desk." Unless she could be a......"  
By lunch Hermione was even more confused. During lunch  
she was Noble Scarlet hovering over Skuld as she ate lunch." Noble  
Scarlet..." thought Hermione." I wonder..." after she had finished her  
quickly dashed off to the Library and looked up the Goddess Of The  
Future Skuld. And she sure enough she had an angel named Noble  
Scarlet.  
" I knew there was something odd about her." she said to  
herself. She began to skim through more of the huge book. This book  
was rather large and old. Hermione had to be careful just turning the  
page, fore she chipped a piece off if she gripped it to hard.   
Hermione turned the page in the book the page cought her  
breath. She quickly began to read.  
  
' After much fighting among the councils the gods and goddesses  
have now separated themselves into a restricted part of Heaven. All the  
gods of what muggles call 'mythology' live there, away from the angels  
and other things believed by most religions. It is rumored that they have  
their own civilization much more advanced that the rest of the worlds.  
They are run by a council of elders including that of Zeus and Jupiter.  
But their main leader is of course their Father himself. '  
Suddenly the book glowed and the page changed and seemed very  
new and crisp.  
  
' Belldandy and her two sisters Urd and Skuld are currently living  
in Nekomi, Japan with Belldandy's lover Keichii Morisato. Urd has been  
banned to the mortal plain until notified and Skuld is there without a  
explanation, but she is still keeping up her duties as system debugger  
and so she is admitted to do so'  
  
The door to the library opened and in popped Skuld. She sat  
down at a nearby table and took a notebook and began to write swiftly.  
  
This was proof! Skuld was a goddess. " I'll be famous! No one  
has seen or heard of a god or goddess in centuries! And here one is,  
going to this very school! I've got to go tell Ron and Harry!" Hermione  
then quickly gathered her things and left the library happily humming to  
herself.  
Hermione found Harry and Ron talking outside. She came up her  
chin high in the air very proud of her discovery. " You'll never believe  
what the new girl is." she said.   
  
" What new girl?" asked Ron.  
" Cho Chang's roommate. Skuld 'Morisato'!" Hermione rolled her  
eyes. " We don't get new students that often Ron."   
" Oh. What about her?" he asked.  
" Well I've always suspected her of something. She been  
awfully odd from the start. So I looked into it today, and all clues lead to  
one thing.......................... She's a goddess!" she stated proudly.  
Ron and Harry exchanged glances. No one was soposed to  
find out. They had to convince Hermione that Skuld wasn't what she  
was.  
  
" You've got to be kidding us Hermione. Skuld ain't a  
goddess!They don't even exist. Everyone knows that." said Harry.  
Hermione became very angry. She at least thought Harry would  
believe her! But not even he did! " I'll show you! I'll prove to everyone  
that Skuld is a goddess!" she then huffed off.  
  
~*~  
  
Naru: * dramatic music* dun dun dun! *giggle* Sorry this took so long,  
I've had som major writers block.  
  
Belldandy: We've been trying to fix it, but nothing works!  
  
Urd: *comes out with a bubbling vile* Ah ha! I've got! Urd's Writers  
Away Block!  
  
Naru: Keep that away from me! *hides behind Belldandy*  
  
Urd: What?  
  
Belldandy; Don't you thin that's enough Urd? I mean you did turn her  
purple for a month.  
  
Naru: *sniffle*  
  
Belldandy: It's all right...  
  
Skuld: I figured it out! Naru! Naru! Put this on! *Skuld hands a large  
helmet to Naru*  
  
Naru: hoe? What's this?  
  
Skuld: My newest invention! Your writers block will be cured by this  
wonderful: Skuld's PX343 Writers Block Disappearing Machine!  
machine smokes and begin to shake*  
  
Naru: Ah! *throws it back at Skuld* um...I..I forgot I left the kettle on!  
Bye bye! *runs off*  
  
Urd/Skuld: MATTE YO! * run after Naru*  
  
Belldandy: *left all alone* my my........*begins to slowly follow* 


	9. Adventures Of The MiniRavenclaw

Adventures Of The Mini-Ravenclaw  
  
Naru-chan: I'm having some trouble writing the next chapter, especially   
since we got a new computer and all my stuff was on the other one and   
my disks aren't big enough to transfer stuff *sigh*. Anywas while listening  
to DiGi Charat, Mini-Goddess, and Snow Fairy Sugar I relized I needed to  
start this up again….So…I'm just gonna do a regualar chapter.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narrator: One day a goddess from Heaven fell upon the famous school of   
Witchcraft and Wizardry: Hogwarts. She was put on probabation for  
leaving Heaven without reason and was enrolled in Hogwarts. When the  
goddess becomes bored or wants to plot revenge, she made herself small   
and adventured along the school. These are her adventures.  
  
  
It was mid-day at Hogwarts. The sun shone through the muggy windows  
allowing the sweet rays to warm the chilly halls. It was break-time and  
most the kids were outside talking amongst themselves, or studying in   
the library or in their houses common room.   
  
" Hee hee heee hee….." Skuld in her mini form had an evil grin spread   
across her face. She had on her robes with the Ravenclaw simbol on them  
and was…….outside the entrance to the Slytherin House. Skuld seemed   
to be waiting for something….or someone. Soon a two chattering  
Slytherins came, they said the password, which Skuld wrote down on a   
mini-notepad for goddesses and scurried inside the Slytherin house.  
Her first glance was of the common room. Dazzeling in the Slytherin   
colours and décor. She rolled her eyes, sure her houses common room   
was dazzled in Ravenclaw décor too, but….something about the   
Slytherins made her feel erked. Not really the Slytherins', just one.   
Draco Malfoy. The name made her blood boil. A goddess couldn't lie   
after all, and she didn't lie when she said she despised the young Malfoy  
  
She snuck under tables and behind the chair legs trying to get to the  
rooms steps without being penetrated. If she was caught…….whoo…she  
didn't even want to imagine what trouble she would with Heaven AND   
the school.   
A student sitting at the table said they were going upstairs. " YES!"   
cheered the mini in her mind. She quickly crawled inside the black robe   
and gripped on as he walked up the steps. Before they closed their room   
door Skuld popped out of the robe and quickly looked both ways to see if   
anyone was there. No one. Sticking close to the wall she examined the   
names on the doors.   
Blueriver  
Lemie  
Furi  
Malfoy  
She smiled a humongous smile as she looked at the door. " Step one." she said as she whipped out a mallet. She took a large swing and banged it on the door. She covered her ears from the loud sound. That was a simple tap to regular sized people.  
A boy answered the door, Goyle, of course, he looked strait ahead and not  
down at the Ravenclaw girl striding into the room. Goyle laid back down   
on his bed and fell back asleep. Skuld using rock climbing gear climbed up   
the bed and pulled out an odd stick that read: Sleepy Boy2334. She poked   
Goyle's side causing him to open his eyes wide awake, but then……….he   
fell down uncurious. Skuld giggled. She rocked climbed up onto the bed   
next to Goyle where a notebook lay open that said, Draco Malfoy,   
Slytherin.  
Skuld cracked her knuckles and began to work. She pulled out something  
smelly, well the only thing that is smelly to her. Gan-chan's cheese! She   
climbed up on the laces to edge and drop a few pieces into each shoe,   
unfortunately on the left shoe she lost her balance and fell in!  
" Oh great.." she groaned in the dark hollow shoe. She began to push on  
the back of the shoe trying to escape." One….two…three…" she said as   
she pushed the shoe with all of her tiny might. When she and the shoe fell,  
all of the cheese fell on her! Skuld popped her head out of a cheese piece,"  
Bleach!" she yelled spitting out a few pieces that had gotten into her   
mouth. She shoved the cheese back in and lifted the shoe upward again.   
She took a break after the hard labor.   
Not too long though, Draco would be back soon and she didn't want   
Cho to go looking for her when she was in the 'bathroom' for an hour.   
She climbed up onto his bed. She snapped her fingers and humongous   
can of whip cream appeared. Well humongous to a mini-goddess. She   
could summon things, but her ability to fly had vanished when she was   
banned from heaven. She summoned the next best thing, Noble Scarlet   
the Ravenclaw 'ghost'. Noble Scarlet spread the whip cream all over Draco's  
pillow making a winking face on it. She then trimmed the whole bed.   
Skuld on the other hand was writing a letter in the goddess language and  
slipped it under the covers.   
Draco-baka,  
AHOHOHOHOHO! You thought you could outsmart the fabulous goddess second class limited Skuld did you? Well think again! Never mess with a mecha-goddess! Looking forward to the year.  
  
Love*she scratched it out*-Skuld Morisato  
  
  
Of course Skuld knew that Draco couldn't read the writing and therefore put some….other things. * I wanna keep this clean, sorry*   
Now what would a practical joke by ,Skuld be without one more thing?   
That's right an invention! Oddly, Skuld pulled out something tiny, the size  
of…a lady bug. She placed this on the pillow, it blended in with the fabric  
intending to be undetectable.   
Skuld backed away as Noble Scarlet set up the last few tricks.   
She looked at her work with a smirk on her face. " All done. Thanks Noble  
Scarlet." Noble Scarlet placed her on the ground. She then disappeared in  
Skuld's back.   
Skuld carefully snuck out of the Slytherin house and back to her   
rightful tower, the Ravenclaw's.   
She didn't change herself back to normal until she was in the girls  
bathroom at the Ravenclaw house. She then showered and went back up   
to her room beaming. Cho walked up the stairs with her," What are you   
so happy about?" she asked as she walked up to at the first step  
Hannah turned around," What did Malfoy do now?" she asked. Skuld turned around aggressively," What do you mean by that?" she crossed her arms. " Nothing!" everyone in the common room said. The whole house knew of their….rivalry?   
Skuld just smiled as she walked up the steps with Cho. When they were away from the others Cho brought it up again," DID you do anything?" she asked. " I haven't done anything that he didn't have coming to im'" she simply said opening the door. Cho shook her head.   
The two girls looked at each other for a moment when they closed the door. They then burst out laughing. " So what did you do?" Cho plopped onto her bed. " Something he had-" she giggled and then explained her skem to her best friend, leaving out being in her mini-form.   
  
~~~The next day  
  
Draco Malfoy came into the Great Hall with 'the' look on his face. All of the houses were now familiar with this grimace, they went back to their meals bracing themselves for what lied ahead.   
He stomped not to his table, but to the Ravenclaw's right behind Skuld  
'Morisato'. Skuld could feel his angry aura and his shadow covering her.   
She stopped still for a moment, but then went on like nothing was wrong  
while her house looked her oddly.   
" Thought you were funny didn't you , Morisato?!" he finally yelled after  
glowering over her. She winced, but then rolled her eyes," What are you   
talking about? Did you loose your way? Your house it over there," she  
jurked her thumb behind her at the Slytherin table.   
" Stupid girl! You know what I mean! My room!" he yelled. " Stupid?"   
Skuld's eyebrow began to twitch. " Yah stupid, or do you not understand   
English? Foreign Magic Student." he crossed his arm smirking.   
Cho and Hannah who were sitting at either side of Skuld scooted   
away. Skuld stood up from her seat and turned around," Even if I DID do   
something, you of people obviously deserved you namogomi-baka!" she   
yelled in Japanese.   
" Can't even insult in English.." he shook his head. " It means you're a   
stupid- smelly garbage! If you're sooo smart you should at least know   
that!" she yelled.   
" And you're smart?! Blowing plants up and throwing things during   
classes." he retorted. " ALL OF THOSE CLASSES ARE WITH YOU, MALFOY!"  
she yelled.  
" Suuuure.." was his reply. " You cannot even beat a mor-" she stopped   
herself," Muggle! Why don't you stop complaining how Hermione is smart  
and actually beat her instead of saying you can!" she yelled. She waved   
her index finger," False words, make a false boy." she said.   
" Me false? What about you?! You-" and so they continued on and on   
bickering till the teachers became annoyed. They had done this so often,   
that they had all decided to let them 'settle their differences', but at some  
point they just couldn't take it anymore and deducted 20 points and told   
them to sit down.   
  
  
~~**End**~~  
  
Naru-chan: Don't you just luff these two?? I'm such a matchmaker…. 


	10. Books and Angels Part 2

A Goddess and A Book Part 2  
  
  
Naru Tachikawa: ^_^; Gomen na minna-san I've been stalling for a few month now,ne?  
Fear not! Bell-chan the magnificent at Sake,Bugs, and Angels Diner helped me cook up  
An idea! Thankies sooooooooooooo much Bell-chan!!!  
  
Urd: Awww..Ya ruined it! I finally got the perfect mixure to cure writers block up!  
  
Skuld: Ha! Don't believe her! Look, look! *holds up large oval shaped machine* I call him  
Anti-Writer 6776!  
  
Urd: Yeah right! More likely to blow up her head!  
  
Skuld: *glare*  
  
Belldandy: Oh my…*sigh* Would you like some tea ShiShi?  
  
Naru Tachikawa: Un! Arigatou~ssu   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skuld 'Morisato' paced about her room in fustration and furry. Hermione playing over and over in her mind, she wanted to throw a bomb at the figure inside her head! Cho had watched her for a while, but soon grew tired and went down to the common room to chat amongst some of the other Ravenclaws.  
" AARRRGH!" Skuld fumed thrusting her hands up into the air. " I'll show her! Goddesses DO exist! How dare she deny me! I'll show that goddesses do-do…." she stopped what she was saying. Sorrow touched her porcelien skin," Damn…I can't. Mr. Dumbledore said that we were to wait for the right time for me to reveal myself as a goddess." she leaned back falling onto her bed. Something interrupted her soft impact with the cushion. She picked it up, a book. " Homework…." she groaned. It was her Herbology book, she didn't like that class at all. Mrs. Sprout was boring and worst of all she had it with the Slytherins, which doubled the amount of how much she hated the class.  
As she began to walked out of the room to have Cho help her with her homework a slip of paper fell out of the book and landed at her feet. " Hm?" she picked up the sheet, which she would soon regret doing so.   
  
Yo Morisato!  
  
Watch your back I'm gonna get u for what you did today!  
  
-Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
She crumpled up the paper in her fist. " Draco….." she growled.  
Recolating on what had happened earlier that day in Herbology. Yes yet   
another fun filled day in Herbology with the Slytherins. Everyone loves that   
class, Draco pulling on Skuld's pig tails Skuld yelling and threatening to use   
her magic on him. Draco just sitting there still Skuld dumps some sludge on  
his perfect sleek blond hair. Draco flinging sludge at Skuld, hitting Hannah  
in the back. Hannah then yelling at Draco to stop flirting with Skuld and the  
two blush and yell that they hate the other and wish they were never  
accepted to Hogwarts. Proffesor. Sprout taking away 15 points from both houses  
making their classmates glare at the two partners in crime, if they could  
even be considered as 'partners'. Then for the rest of the class Draco  
makes snood remarks on Skuld behind her back while she growls and takes  
it as long as she can. Until she just pops and screams storming up out of her  
seat and takes her very long and odd looking wand and wams Draco's   
table, slamming his right hand into a pancake in the process. Before   
another fight a can break out the bell rings and everyone runs out to their  
next class and to get away from the screeching as Skuld and Draco also   
leave the room last.  
  
Skuld did feel bad after she saw Draco going sitting out during  
Quidditch practice as she walked by to go the her house. Why she took  
the long way no one knew, Hannah specilates it's a 'longing to see him   
on last time' while others just say 'to get her last retaliation of the day'.   
She tossed the paper away and picked up a notebook and and pen   
and left to the library. " I don't have time to worry about HIM now. I've got  
other things to deal with first…." she said walking down the corridors.  
" I've gotta figure out a way to show that goddesses DO exist…" she sat   
down in the library opening the notebook and a few books skimming them.   
" But I can't reviele what I am…" she sighed.  
" I can't believe that I'm wrong…" Hermione Granger said to herself  
reading the same book from before. " But if I can prove that Skuld Morisato  
IS a goddess I'll be held in such high regard! To actually spot out and   
reveal a goddess!" she gleamed thinking of all the fame she would receive.  
" Howgwart 3rd year figures out time old secret!"  
" Amazing Hermione Granger is a genius!"  
" A mere child beats out wise sorcerous!"  
Her face now had cat like grin stretching as far as it could. Some muggle  
born, eh Malfoy? Hahahahaha!  
"Hmm….what to do what to do…" Skuld pondered tapping her pin on   
the blank page. She scribbled a few circles on it before writing words.  
" Well I could do a report for History Of Magic class." she wrote that down   
on the pad. " Or reveal another goddess…but who?" she looked up at the   
ceiling for an answer, but her only answer was Noble Scarlet smiling above   
her head giggling. " ShhH! Noble Scarlet come here!" she hissed moving her  
index finger to call her angel down. Noble Scarlet shook her head playfully  
and just levitated downwards so her could peer over her masters shoulder.   
Skuld sighed," Fine…just don't make a fuss. This is a library, you've gotta   
he mischievous angel nodded. " Good." Skuld then moved back to her work.  
" Urd! I could get nee-san to reveal herself. She wouldn't even have  
a clue too…" she grinned. She felt a chill by her neck. It was Noble Scarlet   
shaking her head 'no'. "If you do that then people would be all over  
Keiichi and Belldandy's temple!" she communicated telepathically with  
Skuld.  
" Grr…you're right.." she laid her head on the notebook in failure.   
" What CAN I do then?" she spoke in a regular voice moaning. With all of  
her brains she was stuck on a way to show this dilemia up.   
" Tell the truth." Hermione stood in the walkways of the desk where Skuld   
was sitting in the library. She had the book in her hands.   
" Eeehh??" Skuld's face was confused and shocked from Hermione's   
sneeking up on her. Her arms was dangling over the side on her chair.   
Noble Scarlet on the other hand just simply smiled at Hermione entrance.  
" I think you know, SKULD." she emphasized her name. Puckering up the   
book that was sinking in her arms. " I think I may have changed my  
prospective on you…." the right part of her lip curved up. " I mean about   
goddesses and all. I found some very interesting evidence here. Well I'd   
better go. Bye!" she waved walking off in a quick strive to her house.   
" 'Evidence?'," Skuld repeated. " I don't like this…." a bad feeling now  
surrounded her body. She wasn't sure if it was a bad-bad feeling, like she   
would prove that goddesses don't exist, or bad-good, like she figured out   
they were real but…..Skuld shook her head. " Nah…she would never do  
something' like that…" she told herself moving back to her work.  
~~~^^^^Next Day in History Of Magic with Gryfindor^^^~~~~  
" I would like to address something I said the other day sir." Hermione  
rose her hand up in the air. It was normal yet not normal. Hermione  
correcting herself? Something was definatly off." About goddesses. After   
some heavy research last night I have come to a conclusion that they DO  
in fact exist." everyone in the room turned heads. Definatly off! Never this  
big of correction! " It seems that that Skuld: Norse goddess holding the  
province of the future, was right." she lifted a finger up in the air.   
Embaressed with some pink painted on her cheeks. She was even surprised  
at herself.  
" What are you talking about, Hermione?" asked Hannah who was   
sitting next to a stiff Skuld.   
" It's all right Skuld…it's in bunches of books. There is NO WAY she has   
sufficient evidence to..to me…" she murmured inside her head.  
" Skuld IS the goddess. I have recent evidence to prove my case that  
she is in fact one of the three goddesses currently staying in Japan." she  
said comely.   
!BANG! Skuld's head went as she fell out of her chair in shock. " Chigao! Chigao! Chigao!" she yelled two in her head and one aloud. When she saw Hannah's shocked face gazing down at her she sat up immediately. " What?! Me a goddess!?" she stood up now. " Just cuz' I said that goddesses exist doesn't qualify ME as being one!" she yelled up where Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron at her sides.   
" It sure helps, doesn't it though?" she looked down towards the goddess.  
" Sorry for disrupting." she apologized to the teacher sitting down with a   
strait face waiting for the teacher to begin his lesson again.\  
  
" Great…now I have to prove I'm NOT a goddess! But….what can I do? I can't lie. This sucks…." she laid her head on her open book depressed about what to do.   
  
~***Fin**~~  
Naru: Daijoubu~ssu! The next chapter is already in the making and should be done sometime this week! Sankyuu to my loyal readers and anyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it bunches! *glomps all reviewers*  
  
Belldandy: It's what keeps her going. She even has a report for school due soon  
  
Urd: Yeah, but don't worry! Love Master Urd is on the case *wink* DxS haters watch out!  
  
Naru: Umm…this is focusing of Hermione and Skuld. Not Draco and Skuld, Urd.   
  
Urd: But what about the letter?  
  
Belldandy: Hmm…I do agree.   
  
Naru: Just wait. 


	11. Books and Angels Part 3

Naru: Glad I finally got off my lazy bum minna-san?  
  
Urd: you may thank me of course.   
  
Belldandy: Well I did tell her to watch the OAVs again.  
  
Urd: Shh! *covers Belldandy's mouth* You get to much credit Bell, give the lil' people come credit!  
  
Belldandy: Ok!  
  
Naru: Anyway…after watching Harry Potter: The Chamber Of Secrets yesterday and watching AMG today I feel inspired to write for this! Finally, I haven't forgotten this. It's just I haven't been up to date with HP and AMG to do it right and not mess up. Like before I was gonna put Skuld saying that she wasn't a goddess, which she of course cannot because goddesses can't lie. On with the show and the end of the Mini-Talkshow! Honana!  
P.S: Sorry this didn't come out when I said it would. I have a school essay due soon, and bunches of other stuffies.  
  
center~~~***~~~~/center  
  
Skuld sipped her water her eye lost in space in deep thought. Some kids were looking at her, she didn't even notice them she just blew it off, some kids did look at her at time since she barely ate any food. Besides dessert at dinner of course, she would pig out on the vanilla and pumpkin ice cream.   
" What am I gonna do?" she mind sped," I mean like…I can't tell everyone that I'm a goddess  
Dumbledore-sensei said not yet. Demo, I can't LIE." she hated that part of being a goddess   
sometimes, she could only lie unless she absolutely had to, even then she would have to write a   
report on why she did lie and see if it was permitted by Kami-sama. " I've gotta talk to Dumbledore-sensei…"  
a moan was heard behind her. It sounded as though it were in pure pain, it broke her thought   
and she turned around.   
Of course it was Draco cradling his smashed hand. Skuld's eye softened she meant to hurt   
Draco, but not……The goddess shook her head to erase the thought. She had meant to hurt  
Draco, he was rude, mean, and sometimes cold hearted. He deserved what he got, she was  
just the only student to have the guts to do it. Demo……  
" What're YOU staring at 'Morisato'? It's not bleeding sorry," said with emphasizim. " She  
probably wanted me to bleed. Little bitch." he thought staring her in the eyes. He then saw the  
distance in her eyes, she wasn't glaring back. His hard stare dropped looking at her sparking   
brown eyes. She wasn't always so rude and rambounchous, he saw her talking to Cho at times on  
the Quittich field when Ravenclaw would practice. She was so fascinated by the game she  
looked like a child just watched the broom sticks zoom about, she would move her head all   
around watching them and studying the game, she looked cute just gazing about. His lips moved  
back in shock at what he just said in his mind. He then came back," Amazed by my looks?" he  
smirked coming to his senses.  
Skuld just stayed the way she was for a moment, lost in her thought again. Noble Scarlet   
tapped her out by floating in front of her face looking concerned. " GAAH! Noble Scarlet! What  
are you-----" Draco's remark came by her at last," Nani?! Who would ever think you were attractive  
Malfoy?!" she quickly sped around and chugged a glass of apple juice. DOKI DOKI*DOKI DOKI,   
she felt her chest thumping. She placed her hand upon it, " Naze?" she thought." The last time I   
felt that was when-" she shook away the kowai thought. She then got up from her seat," I'm done.  
Ja Ne!" she then got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Prof. Dumbledore watched her   
pausing from his eating.   
Skuld 'Morisato; sat down on the bench in the courtyard. " Baka baka Draco-kun…." she mumbled   
her face in her hands. " NOW! What should I do about Hermione….." she began to think once   
again about her dilemia with the smart muggle born girl.   
" Hey, Skuld!" a voice came from behind her. It was Ron and Harry, they had escaped   
Hermione's ranting about Skuld to go 'study'.   
Skuld turned around at them. She smiled and waved," Hello! What're you doing here?" she   
asked. Ron and Harry sat at her right as she scooted to the side to let them fit.   
" Had to get away from, Hermione. She's really set on revealing you." Harry told her with   
concern. " Dumbledore still hasn't said anything to you has he?" he asked her. He was clostest,   
but Ron on the other hand had to lean forward to hear and see their conversation.  
Skuld shook her head, " No. I'm getting worried to. I don't know WHAT I'm going to do."   
she pouted putting her elbows on her knees and cupping her face. The hair that she didn't wrap  
up in the ponytail she had on the the bottom right side of her head fell in her face, covering her  
worry from Harry and Ron.   
" Just tell them she's lyin' then." Ron spoke up. " It'll burn off in a while hopefully."  
" I wish I COULD do that, Ron. Demo, I can't. You see goddesses can't lie, no matter what. The  
only way we are able to is if it's for a VEEERY good cause or emergency, and it still has to get  
passed by the High Council. If it's not then you'll get in BIG BIG trouble." she let out a long sigh.  
Her mourning was cut off by a warm hand on her back.  
" Don't worry, Skuld. You will figure something out." he assured her. " Maybe you should go  
ask Prof. Dumbledore what you should do? I mean he was the one that told you not to tell  
anyone."   
" Ya! Okay!" she stood up her hands in fists at her side, finally the problem was coming to a   
close, " I'll do that later when he's back in his office," she " I can't! There is a Quiditch match   
today!" she flopped back down. " Man….and it's Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin too…" she gulped.   
Draco would be there, sitting on the side lines with his hand still in a bandage.   
" I almost forgot! Come on Harry!" Ron jumped up ready to go with Harry to meet the other  
players.   
" Oh right!" Harry stood up now, " We'd better get going now, Skuld. Good luck!" she waved   
running off with Ron.   
" OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" she moaned laying on the now empty bench. Her skirt   
lifting up showing her thigh, her legs still tightly together though. Skuld 'Morisato' was now utterly   
confused and annoyed at what to do. She couldn't just blurt out she was a goddess, the their   
would be reporters everywhere! GODDESS DO EXIST! ONE RESIDING AT HOGWARTS AT THIS VERY   
MOMENT! She would just see the headlines on the Daily Prophet.  
" Why don't you just admit it?" a female voice now approached.   
" You should just mind your own business, Hermione-san." Skuldl rolled over onto her side so  
she would wouldn't have to face the girl trying to ruin her.  
" The advancement of the magical world IS my business. Why won't you just come out and   
say it so you can save us BOTH a lot of trouble." Hermione walked closer.  
" I'm not admitting anything I don't need to admit," Skuld chose her words carefully.  
" Either way people are going to believe me. The evidence all points to you. You're angel, you're  
odd 'wand', and even your NAME. Skuld: the norse goddess residing of the plane of the future."  
she now stood at the side of the bench her hand behind her back rocking on her heels.  
" Go away. Isn't there a game today?" she snapped trying to get rid of her.  
" I'm not gonna leave it alone, I assure you that, Skuld 'Morisato'." with that last line Hermione  
Granger walked back in the halls of Hogwarts setting off to get good seats at the approaching   
Quiditch game.   
A heavy sigh escaped the goddesses lips. 'This is why I never went to school before…..' she slid   
her legs over the side of the stone and stood up stretching.  
br  
center^^^^^^^^Quiditch Game^^^^^^^^^^^/center  
br  
  
Skuld giggled at a joke ,Hannah made as she approached the Quiditch field, as she was about  
to place her foot on the step to go to the bleachers she stopped. A blong shimmer caught her   
eye. The Slytherins were right next to the Ravenclaws unfortunately for the two houses with two   
major arguers.   
Draco Malfoy was just beginning to walk up the steps to Slytherin. Madam Promfrey wouldn't  
allow him to play until the next game, just to make sure his wrist didn't get any worse.  
" Gomen ne, Hannah," Skuld said departing from ascending the steps to Ravenclaw. Hannah  
leaned over the banner and watch where her friend went, to Slytherin. She giggled starting up   
again. " Those two…Cat&Mouse."  
  
" Draco!" Skuld called running over to the steps stopping at the side of the entry way so   
others could get in. Draco stopped and turned his head.  
" Lost your way 'Morisato'? Ravenclaws on the other end," he moved his foot up again to   
start up the stairs again.  
" Gomen nasai…" she said softly. Draco heard and looked down again. He couldn't see her this   
time a crowd of Slytherins were arriving. He ditched Crabbe and Goyle and pushed his way dow  
the steps.  
" What did you say?" he asked moving over to the side where Skuld was so he wouldn't get  
run over.   
" I.." the goddess of the future looked down at her feet. " I'm…I'm sorry." she finally breathed   
to say." I didn't mean to hurt you so badly," she bowed. " If I could go back I would-" she   
stopped herself and came back up," Ok. I'd do it again, but not as hard." she crossed her arms   
glaring at him, " I ment to hit you, but I didn't mean to hurt you that hard. So I'm sorry for that."  
she began to walk away now.   
" Fine." Draco said beginning back up the steps to his bleachers.   
" Soooooooooo what was THAT all about?" Misha Milliefuelle asked as Skuld approached  
Hannah and some other girls.   
" What was what about?" Skuld asked looking out at the field leaning her head over the   
edge.  
" We saw you and Draco, don't lie." Misha pressed on. " What was it? Like some desprate plee  
for him to forgive you and take you back into his heart?" her hand clasped together imagining   
for deranged illusion in her mind.  
" NO!" Skuld turned around," I was just apologizing for hurting him so badly. I know he really   
wants to play." she turned back around after her explanation.  
Skuld loved Quittich, ever since she saw Harry practicing one day with the Gryfindors. She  
played games up in Heaven when she was a little kid, but nothing to this extent. In Heaven they   
were games, but also games to help you produce your skills as a goddess. Though as a kid you   
didn't really know that.  
" Hi Skuld!" Cho walked up behind her. " Sorry I didn't come earlier I had to get some help on  
a Transformation spell. Some of Cho's hair stuck to the side of her face as she panted. She had   
run up the steps, " So what did I-" Harry zoomed by on his broom. " Miss?" she finished giggling.  
" Oh! I think Harry spotted the Snitch!" Skuld looked up at Harry who was flying left and right   
on his broom stick. Her eyes sparkled, " Sugoi….." she whispered.  
" Yeah it is. The Snitch is hard to catch too," Cho looked over at Harry too. She smiled sweetly,  
" Harry's really good too."  
" So are you Cho! You're SOOOO sugoi! I wish I could fly like you guys can!" Skuld could bearly  
use an enchanted broom, she had rode on a Maxwells Demon Stone enchanted broom once,   
and that was pretty easy, but hard to control at times. The enchanted broomsticks here didn't   
really listen to you. It was a strange feeling sitting on one, it was almost as though the broom was   
a wild horse that you have to tame every time you mount it.  
" Practice, Skuld. You'll get it soon!" Cho encouraged her roommate/friend.   
Skuld nodded again gazing upon the game. Cho shook her head and shoved her way to Skuld's  
side and joined her watching the broomsticks wiz about in the air right left, up and down. Cho   
really loved Quidittch and hoped that one day Skuld would be able to join her out on the field,   
maybe not on the team, but practice with her at the least. Skuld was so funny, she let down her  
feeling right then and there. Well, most of the time. Anger mostly, affection she only saw with   
herself and when she got a good grade on a test and jumped into the common room squealing   
and jumping about. Well there also was Draco…though she would NEVER EVER admit even   
having a single thought about HIM.  
br  
center^^^^^^^^^^^^^______________^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Next Day/center  
br  
  
On her way to the Great Hall for breakfast Skuld heard a very familiar sound. As soon as  
she heard it become louder she burst out into a run and smile pushing and squeezing through   
students to get there. " ONEE-SAMA!" she yelled thrusting the two doors open. BLANK. The voice  
was gone, she blushed, and hurried to her seat as people turned to her in confusion. While   
walking she saw Hermione's wand laying on the table and, that was sorta unusual for her, usually  
it was just a book or a notebook of some kind.  
" You sure freaked us out Morisato!" said a voice down the table as she sat down. Skuld's   
face turned even more rosey. " Uh…I heard something that sounded like…-like my sister.  
" The hot one?" a boys voice was now heard and all the boys at the Ravenclaw table turned  
their heads in all directions looking for the goddesses that had been there months before. No   
one could forget THEM.  
For the rest of the day odd things happened to the goddess. While delivering a message to  
Prof. McGonagal, Cho was levitating and couldn't get down! No one's spells worked on the poor  
Ravenclaw girl. Skuld then saw a bug of all things pop up! She quickly killed it with her 'wand'   
and Cho fell back down, but not without the class watching her all the way out.   
Then while in potions class everything that Skuld mixed blew up or was messed up somehow. It   
was very odd, Skuld usually did pretty well in potions class.   
Skuld grumbled squeezing her cup of water in her hand tightly. " Naze? Why is all of this   
happening to ME?" she mumbled to herself.   
" Here that you're having some difficulties today, Morisato." Draco came to his usual spot right  
behind her at the Slytherin table.  
" Not in the mood, Draco. I don't have time for nuisances." she spoke over her shoulder.   
" Me?" he scoffed," a 'nuisance'? You're the one that is always causing a bloody ruckus all the  
time." he replied.  
" It's not my faul-" LIGHTBULB. Skuld finally figured out who is was that was punishing her all   
day! The only person that it could be! They were in all of her classes that the 'accidents'  
happened in or had passed by them. Next to Draco they were the ichiban nuisance in the entire  
school. They already had a somewhat disliking of her since that day in class. And had promised to……….  
" Ja! Draco," Skuld stopped whatever point deduction that was about to begin, picked   
up her bag and ran speedily walked out of the Great Hall. A strand of hair in the right bun of her  
pigtails was starting to come out from her bouncing swiftly and the mass amount of wind pushing   
against it. Noble Scarlet also added to this as she hovered over Skuld as she jogged out.  
center~*Fin*~/center  
br  
br  
  
  
Naru-chan: Aya! Finally finished! Gomen ne for the wait again. Hopefully the next chapter should  
be the last of this little arc of Oh My Goddess!  
br  
[B]Eadha Ohn[/B]- thankies for the wonderful idea about Urd. I might use it or not. I'd just have  
to think of a way to add her in. In a reasonable way and not just totally random.  
Urd: Hello class! Prof. Snape is gonna be gone for a while and I'm going to be taking his place.  
br  
[B]Boko the Guitar-Playing Chocobo[/B]- Patience onegai.I'm trying to work on the this really   
really hard. My brain has been wracked for a while with 2 big writing assignments in classes and  
then my regular writing besides fan fiction. I'm trying though! Really really hard! I'm enjoying  
writing this soooooooo muuuuuuuuuuch. 


	12. Books and Angels Finale

::Adventures Of the Mini Goddesses::  
  
Naru: Bonjour, everyone! Finally after a long wait the next and final chapter of the Reveal Arc(I finally decided on a name!) is finally here.  
  
Urd: yep! After many days of sleeping and eating she finally got up to typing it up.  
  
Naru: *covers Urd's mouth* teeheeheee ^^;; What she means is that since school was going fan fiction was the last thing that was on my mind.  
  
Skuld: Good, I don't want anymore stuff on me and Draco!  
  
Belldandy: But you two are so cute together, Skuld...  
  
Skuld: ARE NOT! *stomps off*  
  
Belldandy: ^__^  
  
Naru: *sigh* on with the chapter...  
  
::End Of Mini Adventure::  
  
"Promise!" Skuld said sternly glaring at Hermione Granger in the eye. "What is there to promise if you do not tell." Hermione said simply crossing her arms, unfazed by Skuld's look and heating presence.  
"Just promise me, Hermione, or I won't tell you anything. "Yes" or "No" answer." Skuld said again. She did not want to tell that she was a goddess to her and then have herself all over the tabloids, so she wanted Hermione's oath not to tell a soul. "If you are not going to tell me the truth, then I have homework and reading to do." Hermione said walking off out of the library to her house.  
Skuld 'Morisato' just growled and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine! Go then, I'm not telling you till you promise me!" she yelled after her. ^^^^^^^^Skuld's Room^^^^^^^^^^ "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! She really pushes my last button!" Skuld fumed flopping onto her gray and blue striped bed. Skuld felt something tingle inside her body. Noble Scarlet wanted to talk. "Hai..hai.." Skuld sighed and closed her eyes concentrating on her angels presence inside.  
"I don't want to play today. Hermione is really like stressing me out and I need to come up with a plan." she was cross legged sitting on her bed talking to her angel. Her porcelain hands were on her knees.  
Noble Scarlet nodded knowingly having heard the conversation. "Mou!" the bed squeaked as Skuld flopped back down onto her bed. ^^^^^^^^^Library^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Ghosts..ghosts." Hermione Granger whispered to herself in the library. She had pretened to go off back to the Gryfindor House, but instead she went hunting for more clues. "Ah ha!" she pulled out a book entitled Past and Present: Ghosts Of Hogwarts she laughed wickedly. " Now lets see if..." she began flipping and skimming every page looking for a name, just a name and that was the last needle in the haystack to find. --------------------Dinner Time in the Great Hall--------------------------- ---------- "Are you all right, Skuld?" Like you look really tired." Hannah looked at her friend.  
Skuld just shook off her stress and put ton a fake smile. "Daijoubu! Oops, I mean, I'm fine." she felt a little embarrassed still using some Japanese phrases.  
"Sill haven't gotten used to the transition yet have you?" a taller figure next to Skuld said. Cho Change, Skuld's beloved comrade and roommate. "I'm getting better at it though. I only start saying sentences when.well..you know.," she slightly jerked her head to indicate the person that always continently sits behind her.  
Cho silently giggled and nodded understanding that it was Draco Malfoy that infuriated her to start going off into another language. Skuld did sometimes stomp into the Ravenclaw common room mumbling furiously to herself in Japanese. Draco's name was obviously understandable in her hurried breath though.  
"But Prof. Dumbledore!" a few student heard. It was Hermione talking to Prof. Dumbledore at the teachers table. Dumbledore had strait face on listening and nodding to what Hermion told him. " I still do not think that that is an accurate accusation Ms. Granger." he commonly replied. "Oh come on! I have all of the proof that Skuld 'Morisato' is an actual living goddess!" she said just a little to loudly.  
Silence. Dead silence. Skuld blink twice in a row hurriedly in shock. She was stiff as a board. Everyone in the room was now facing her or whispering to their neighbor about her if they were to far away or not facing her.  
" She is! I was going through a book I had checked out a few weeks ago and no where in it did the ghost Noble Scarlet appear as a ghost of Hogwarts. But according to my other resources the current Goddess of The Future, Skuld," she emphasized the name," has a helping angel named Noble Scarlet."  
Ring Ring! She hit it. There was no getting around that fact. Hermione turned around very please with herself and her research. Ron and Harry didn't look as pleased with their friends undercover research. The was till silent. Everyone was waiting for Skuld to talk. Skuld stood up, her hand shaking, well more like her fists since she had curled them up in anger and shock.  
"Ano." a mumbled was all that escaped her lips. *I can't lie! Oh God what am I going to do? Help me please!* she prayed mentally. She was now biting her lip, confused at what to do. Then she met Prof. Dumbledore's eyes. They were clear and bright, he nodded his head ever to slightly. Skuld smiled at this gesture and took a deep breath and knew what was now going to come out of her mouth next.  
" "Ok, so what if I am?" she shouted across the table at Hermione from her seat which was about 15 feet away. "My name IS Skuld, but my last name isn't Morisato. That is my sisters boyfriends last name, I don't have one, we aren't given them in Yddrisal. Yes I did say Yddrasi, I'm not from Japan. Yddrasil is the main computer system and area in Heaven where all of the goddesses dwell. I do currently live in Japan with my two sisters though. Noble Scarlet IS my angel, I swallowed my angel egg to early so I don't have enough power to have full control over her yet." Skulds eyes were welling up. " OK?! Are you happy now? I'm a goddess! I was trying to hide it because I'm not supposed to really tell anyone! I don't know a thing about this magic that you use and I'm scared!" a tear fell down her cheek, " I can't go back home for the rest of the damn school year! I'm the goddess second class limited, Skuld. There. There is the thing you have wanted to know for so long and have been torturing me about." Run. Skuld ran out of the Great Gall tears running down her face.  
The room was still silent. Mouth agape, and whisper started up again. "I thought she was kinda fishy." "Yeah. I can't believe she would lie!" "Remember that one time in Herbology?" " What kinda name is Noble Scarlet anywas? Ghosts were people at one time." " Oh! Or what about-"  
Prof. Dumbledore stood up from his seat and yelled at the student to stop talking. The room went silent once more and the eyes moved from each other to their Headmaster. "As you all know now we have a very rare guest at our school. And everything here is very foreign to her, but you all have been very nice in helping her accomidate to this environment. I hope that you will continue to do so." after that odd last statement he sat back down. As usually Dumbledore didn't yell at his student yet rather guided them into the right direction.  
Smack! Skuld's face hit her blue pillow. Tear soaked into it making the shad of blue turn to a more midnight blue. "What am I going to do now? What if I get in trouble again? What if I get an even worse punishment?" Skuld shinned in her pillow about the outcome of her spat. She sniffled," What if.." that comment was blocked by her pillow. She lifted her head again," What if they tell their parents? Then..." A bubble appeared over her head. Hogwarts was no longer a school but a tourist attraction. People were lined up buying Goddess Popcorn and Angel Candy. Skuld herself was in a classroom unable to get out by a magical border. Children made faces at her and researchers took notes on her action. The Ways Of A Goddess a book titled flashed in front. Skuld shook her head to get the terrible vision to disappear.  
" I have to go talk to Dumbledore.but I..but I..," she moved her head from her pillow to the door with Skuld and Cho written on a piece of paper taped to the back. A picture u under of the two friend together cheering after Ravenclaw had won a Quiditch game. A smiled curved Skuld's lonely and scared face. " Cho." escaped it. Leaving the room was to difficult. Not only was she not ready to face anyone, but, she clicked the door locked. Cho Chang, her best friend, as well. Skuld then turned off the lights and her sobs began. They hate me. Nothing to do with me. Liar. Freak. Faker. Was all Skuld thought about now. The only thing.  
  
ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS  
The event of tonight was a shock to us all. But it shall never go beyond Hogwarts gates. Anyone that does not follow will pay serious consequences.  
  
This was placed on every houses common room bulletin board. It was the only thing the teachers could do. It was up to their student to make the right decision.  
  
**************Next Day*****************  
  
" No way! You did? When will they be here?" Goyle asked Draco.  
"Soon. Daddy was sure to be ecstatic about it." Draco replied. "I wonder if we will get a reward for turning in a goddess? Aren't they said to not exzist?" said Crabbe dreamily, cupcakes dancing in his head.  
" We better! I've put up with that brat long enough." Draco said matter- of-factly. "Cho, who was walking past to sit heard this. " Oh no....Skuld." without sitting down for breakfast Cho rushed out of the room to tell her friend. She had left her alone the other night bunking with another friend, but this was something that needed to be told to her, she couldn't stay locked up forever. "Skuld!" she banged on her door. "Go away!" Skuld yelled mournfully back. "Skuld please. I know you're scared, but I don't care!" she knocked again, this time she took out her wand ready to unlock the door. "-------------" Silence from inside. Cho put her wand to the door read to say the spell," I just wanted to warn you. I believe that Draco told his dad." the door unlocked. When Cho put her hand to turn the knob Skuld spoke. " I know that already, I saw his hawk this morning. Don't worry Cho," Cho opened the door fully with a wide grin on her face. " Mr. Hawk payed moi a visit." Cho was shocked to see Skuld buckling her mary janes, her school robes all ready to go for school. She stood up and smiled at her, " I'm going to be here for the rest of year, sitting and crying in my room won't make anyone happy. Including myself." she walked out of the room.  
Yo! So what's it like? What kind of powers to you have? That is sooooo cool! I want MY very own angel. Sit by me! Over. Promise. Don't worry. Skuld was ready to face disgrace. She had built up an iron coat last night alone in her an dCho's room. Yet, she should have made a marshmallow one instead.  
Prof. Dumbledore smiled. His kids were good after all.  
  
::Mini Goddess Show::  
  
Naru: Ohayo~ssu! How did you enjoy this long awaited final chapter?  
  
Belldandy: Simply adorable and heart wrenching. *pulls out tissue* Urd: All right, I would have liked a little more romance though.  
  
Naru: Hmmmm...I guess I could. Well anywas here is a preview for the next chapter.  
  
PREVIEW: " EH?! URD?!" "Hello! Did you miss me little sister?" " Bai bai, sis!" "Why me?!" " Ohohoho, and who might you be mister....?" Goddess-sensei Arc. The goddess of looooove has come to Hogwarts! ^_~ 


	13. Goddesssensei Arc part 1

****

Oh My Goddess! 

Goddess-sensei Arc Part 1  
:: ::

Adventures Of The Mini-Goddesses Talk Show:

Naru-chan: Bonjour~ After much delay due to icky-icky school I've finally gotten the first of the next arc up!

Belldandy: That's wonderful! Good for you Naru-chan!

Naru-chan: Thank you, Belldandy.

Belldandy: It now seems that Urd is joining, Skuld, right?

Naru-chan: yessire! Urd and Skuld; student and teacher..I wonder how long it will last? 

Belldandy: Only you know of course.

Naru-chan: ^__^ haaaaai.

-----

"Boriiiiing," Skuld signed once more in potions class. Prof. Snape was so mean! Sure he had exquisite knowledge in the making of different potions, but its like you were in a boarding school run by nun in his class. Sit. Be quiet. Don't move. Any sudden movements and you shall pay dearly for them.

"Now everyone pull out the extract of Spanish Moss in the green vile on your tables."

Hannah was about to pour it into her cauldron when… "Ms. Hannah! I have not said to put the extracts in yet." he gave her a cold menacing stare. Hannah who was one person over from Skuld nodded very quickly and juggled the vile in her hands before getting a firm grip. Prof. Snape just shook his greasy head in disgust.

Skuld held the vile in her hand waiting for the instructions. She knew Prof. Snape didn't like her and didn't want to provoke him. Suddenly something that sounding like the whoosh caught Skuld's ear. She turned her right eye in hope to see where it was coming from, but didn't.

Behind Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle was Brian Boomer. Real louad mouth boy that was always somewhere else, playing Quiditch to be exact. He was the star Beater on the Ravenclaw team and knew/flaunted it. "And there he goes again!" what sounded like an announcer faintly come from his robe. Inside his partially opened robe was a mini-TV, what was playing on that TV? Sure wasn't a Help In Potions program, it was a game of Quiditch.

The faintness stopped.

"Hmm….must have been my boredom kicking in." Skuld said to herself. Saying this in Japanese so if Prof. Snape heard he wouldn't understand.

SPLASH!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OH MY!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!!!"

Was the next thing heard after the sound stopped. David was now on the floor along with the two students next to him and Professor Snape. He saw Brian with his mini-TV and was going to take it away when something popped out of the TV!

Everyone had turned from their work to see what all of the commotion was about. Students on the fllor, and one teacher. Also four cauldron's fallen and full of a wet purple concoction. Plus one more thing….

"U-Ur-Urd?! What are you doing here?!" yelled Skuld at her newly appeared older sister.

"HiHi, Skuld!," she dusted herself off and hugged her. "How's are you doing?" she asked very casually. Seemingly not have noticed the disaster she has just caused.

"Fine until you came here. Look what you've done! " she pointed to the students and teacher. "Teacher….oh no.." Skuld gasped.

"Prof. Snape! Are you all right?" asked a Slytherin girl.

"Come on, lets get this thing offa him." said a few Slytherin boys rushing to pull the cauldrons off of him.

"Ooops. Sorry Mister." Urd apologized as the students pulled him to his feet, but as soon as he stood he screamed and fell back down.

--Dinner--

"Poor Prof. Snape…." the Slytherin table gave off a great sigh. The entire table seeemed to give off a depressed aura.

On the other hand for the other three houses, they were in tears of joy.

"No more yells and glares!"  
"No more being afraid of stepping into class!"

"Class? What class?" a girl laughed.  
"That's right." Cho got into the first years conversation. "Who IS going to teach Potions now?"  
That evening after all of the student were in bed dreaming and sniffling about the loss of their teacher, in Dumbledore's office their was a debate stirring. Skukld with her older sister Urd were discussing what to do about Potions class and what to do with Urd.  
"Can't you just go back?" Skuld asked her with her arms folded and looking up at her much taller sibling.  
"Nope." Urd replied smiling she then turned to Professor Dumbledore," Come on Mr. Dumbledore! I'd be a wonderful teacher! I know all there is to about potions." Urd nodded very confident in her potion abilities.

Skuld's eyes turned into plates. _URD HER TEACHER?_ The image of disgusting yet sweet smelling potions having terrible side effects floated in her jet black head. Kids growing ears, love confessions, none controllable body movements!

"Are you sure you know how to mix potions properly?" Urd nodded once again. " I don't have a sub for potions lined up since Siverus is always here, but….the students do need their potions class back this month. A month off would throw them off track and we might even have to pull into their summer break."

"I'm amaaaazing! It's my specialty!" Urd gloated about herself.

"You are a goddess as well then I presume? Being Skuld's elder sister after all." he pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill.

"YES. But on my my _half sister_," Skuld watched Professor Dumbledore sign his name on the parchment.

"Please sign your name here Ms. Urd," he turned the paper towards her and handed her a quill. It was beige with perfect cursive writing etched onto it.

"Sign for what?" Urd peered down at the paper one hand on the desk and the other holding the feather quill by her cheek, the soft texture tickled her slightly. "Substitution agreements….,"she skimmed down the paper, "You mean I can do it?!" her head shot up in excitement almost throwing the pen into the air.   
"You're joking right? You don't know Urd, Professor Dumbledore! She's crazy, especially when it comes to potions, what if she accidentally kills someone? Aren't you supposed to take some kinda test before you can teach?" Skuld ranted about her sister, all of which was true in most cases. She did cause more distress that help about 70% of the time.  
Professor Dumbledore just nodded taking in everything that she was telling him, "Yes, yes…but seeing as she is your sister, Ms. Morisato and I'm at a lack of a very much needed teach she will have to do until Severus becomes well again."  
"Demo…." Skuld uttered, but did not continue, she couldn't argue with the need of a major subject teacher.  
"OH THANK YOU!" Urd hugged Professor Dumbledore, " You won't be sorry, mister! K?"

"Ack! Urd don't do that!" Skuld screeched for her elder sister to remove herself from her head master.

Urd let go of him immediately, " I can't hug someone as a thank you?" she put her hands on her hips and looked at Skuld with a confused and annoyed look.

"Well…yeah I guess…" Sklud began to remember a lot of student huggng each other in celebrations, or when she saw Ron almost hug Hermione when she agreed to help him with his pile of make up homework. "But…but there are times and places for it!" she stated even though it really didn't help her case at all, but it was all she could think of.

"Fine then!" Urd huffed and turned up her tan nose. She then face Dumbledore again. " Do perhaps have a place for me to live while I am here?" she smiled as innocently as she could.

" I believe that we have aroom open my Ms. McGonogall," he replied as he stood up from his desk. " I will show you the way." he looked at Skuld, " You may go back, if Mr. Filch catches you just make sure to tell him to come and see me."   
Skuld nodded and rushed out of the office and back to her dorm. Filch had only been on his watch for about an hour so he was most likely by the Gryffindor so she had a bit of chance of not getting caught.

When Skuld reached her room she snuggled into bed. " And all broke down when Urd, Goddess of the Future became Hogwarts new Potions teacher…."

__Next Day, Great Hall__

"We still have potions today?" asked Hannah at breakfast. 

"Yeah, there was a post this morning in all of the rooms that said so. We got a sub." a girl replied that was sitting next to her. Sitting next to her was Cho Chang, and across from Cho was Skuld. Skuld was stabbing her pancakes that were drenched in way to much syrup. Her face had "let me sleep and don't bother me" written all over it. After a large sigh she shoved a gooey piece into her mouth.

"Is something wrong?" Cho asked her.

"My sister." Skuld said with her mouth full so it came out more so like," why wister."

Her best friend just giggled understanding what she said as best she could. " Sister? Did you get a letter? I didn't see an owl come your way."

Skuld swallowed, " My sister is the new substitute Potions teacher." she explained fully in an absolute monotone voice. " I just know she's going to try something crazy. I just know it!" Stab. Stab. Stab.

" Oooh." replied Cho with interest.

" Yeah." replied Skuld with no interest.

"I'm sure you're just overreacting though." she nodded, " Everyone thinks that about their sibling." Cho tried to give her reassurence.

Skuld just shook her head, " You don't know Urd, Cho, not at aaaaalll."

Skuld was right. Not even Dumbledore knew the sexy terror that was her elder sister. Skuld heard students talking all day about their first class with "Mz. Urd" Luckly she had Potions that day.

When she walked in, the room looked the same. Dreary and luring with eeriness. Urd's silvery hair stood out in the shadows though, unlike Prof. Snape who just seemed to blend in like a thick black fog. "Good afternoon everyone! Unfortunately Mr. Snape will be out for a month due to his injuries and lucky for you all I was chosen to be your substitute! You may all call me Mz. Urd." Urd walzed around the cauldrons as she gave her introduction. She noticed, Skuld as she past. "Hello lil' sis. I didn't know I would have you on the first day." she smiled and skipped back to the front.  
"SISTER?!!!" the entire class said in one large whisper. Skuld just tried to sink behind her cauldron. 

"You mean you didn't tell them? Ooh! You're so mean Skuld!" Urd folded her arms over her chest and gave a glaring pout toward her.  
"I didn't think it was a need-to-know thing. Especially when you're only a sub." Skuld poked out from behind to retaliate.

"Fine fine…" Urd shook it off but muttered "little brat" under her breath as she turned around to climp the final step. " This is Ravenclaw and Slytherin's third years right?" a clip board appeared in front of her. The class nodded and she checked them off. 

"OK!!" the clip board vanished. "Let the class beeeegin!"

****

::

****

Adventures of the Mini-Goddess Talk Show;

Belldandy: Oh my, this should be interesting.

Naru: yes it should, hopefully. Urd, a teacher? Wooooow. Oh yes, I could like to thank Eadha Ohn for the idea of making Urd a teacher! Also I would now like to thank all 73 reviewers I currently have, it's the most I've ever had for a story and I really appreaciate it and love all of the support I'm getting for a story that started on a pure boredom thought while watch Harry Potter. I know I have numerous mistakes in here due to my incredible lack of knowledge in the Harry Potter universe, so please forgive me there. Ah! My Goddess! And Harry Potter on not on the top of my know-everything fanlists and I apologize to loyal fans of both that find numerous mistakes and misguiding. This is only fan fiction, it's not always perfect. I do unfortunately have to say that Oh My Goddess will be ending soon due to mass schedule and knowledge on subject (HP and AMG). I've gotten pesters on if I'm going to tie this into book 3. I honestly never planned to, this was soposed to be a side story of someone else's life during that year not Harry's. (Though adding Sirius would be spiffy though! *^_^*) This arc will most likely be the last one. Until next time everyone~ "live love and eat cake!" 


End file.
